


Midnight Sonata

by Cennis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cennis/pseuds/Cennis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel had never intended to fall for the kid, it was just meant to be a little bit of fun, but now that he had he wouldn't lose him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one

 -

-

-

 

“ _Fate leads the willing, and drags along the reluctant.”_

 _-_

 _-_

 _-_

“He's coming? How can you be sure?”

“Aerith saw. He's definitely coming. We need to make a plan or something. We need to get to him before _they_ do.”

“How exactly do you propose we do that, then? From what I've heard, the guy isn't the most approachable. Besides, we can't explain anything without looking like we've escaped an asylum.”

“...Always such the little ray of sunshine, huh, Leon?”

“He's right though. I mean, we've known for, like, ever, so it doesn't seem weird to us. Anyone else would think the entire thing was like a bad plotline from a cheesy action movie with tons of explosions and car chase scenes or something.”

“Please don't equate the fate of the world with such a bad simile...”

“Both of ya shut the hell up. Like Zack said, we need a plan. No way I'm lettin' all our work up until now be for nothin' just 'cause we lost some popularity contest with the psychopaths. We need this Sky kid to side with us.”

“It's _Cloud,_ dumbass, not 'Sky'.”

“Potato, patarto, I don't give a damn!”

“Well, this conversation is certainly getting us somewhere-”

“Fine then! You got any bright ideas?!”

“I see no reason why we should rush. You know how it goes; put a frog in boiling water and it will undoubtedly hop out, but put it in warm water and heat it up...”

“...So we're gonna boil Cloud?”

“...Why do I even bother? ...What I'm trying to say is that if we overwhelm the boy with the truth straight away, he'll flee. All of us have been raised with the knowledge of our fates and the part we play. He has not. We should approach him slow-”

“But we have to get to him before the Organization do!”

“I think I get what you're trying to say, Seph. The Organization won't try to _coerce_ him into joining them, they'll try to force him. If we look like the lesser of two evils then he's more likely to choose us, right?”

“Exactly, Zack. It would be best if the boy could view our side as _good.”_

“Yeah, cause if he sees us as friends rather than strangers, he'd be more likely to wanna help us instead of them!”

“So... we're gonna try and make _friends_ with him? Look, we don't have the time to be playing school right no-”

“Oh relax, Leon. We're hardly gonna make you be our representative. You'd scare him away-”

“Gee, thanks-”

“-someone else'll do it, but I think that's definitely the route we should take. Did Aerith see exactly when Cloud would be arriving?”

“No... but definitely sometime soon. She can only see things from the near future.”

“Alright. Then we better be ready. This isn't a fight we can afford to lose.”

-

-

-

It was pretty cliché, really. Country boy suddenly thrust into city life, completely overwhelmed by the differences that he hadn't been prepared for. Never before had there been so many people around him, had buildings been so tall, had life been so loud. Yet, despite these changes, Cloud Strife found it very hard to lose himself in the majesty of a new life.

He had never fancied himself the type of person to wallow in his own misery, though his brother and anyone else who had known him for more than five minutes would probably beg to differ, yet that was what he found himself doing at that moment.

He found little comfort in the fact that there were millions of people on Earth who had been raised by a single parent, and then lost that parent, just like he had done recently. Their loss was not the same as his, simply because it was

 

 

 _his_

 

 

loss. He wasn't so egotistical as to think the world should stop simply because his Mother had died, but shouldn't it at least pause a little?

He supposed at least one good thing had come from her passing, as awful as it sounded. At least he was finally free from Nibelheim. It wasn't that it was a particularly bad town. On the contrary, it was quite beautiful. It was the people that were the problem. At least he was finally away from them. Though being shipped off to Hollow Bastion wasn't such an upgrade, in his opinion. Even though it had only been a week since they'd moved there, he already didn't like it. Call him old-fashioned, but there was just something cold and impersonal about big cities, as though designed to make you feel alone despite always being surrounded by people.

It was on that depressing inner-note that he was sent flying to the ground, scraping his hands along the gravel, already bad mood darkening.

“Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?” the girl exclaimed from above him, stretching out a hand to help him up.

“S'okay,” he murmured though it damn well wasn't, accepting the hand, looking his impromptu-assaulter up and down.

A girl, not much shorter than him, with ebony hair and eyes to match. A warm smile graced her cupid-bow lips. She was dressed in all black, and- whoa no wonder she knocked him down just look at the size of those ti-

“I've really gotta start looking where I'm going, huh? Oh, your hands are bleeding! Here.”

As if he wasn't in a bad enough mood, his hands were in fact bleeding, though it was hardly anything life-threatening. The girl thrust a handkerchief at him.

“Er... thanks.”

“No problem!” she beamed, as though eliciting a word from him was a great achievement- 

 

 

 _it actually tended to be, but she wasn't to know that just yet-._

 

An awkward silence filled the air as he mopped up the trickles of blood and the girl didn't leave like he'd expected she would. Was she waiting for the hankie or something?

“I'm Tifa, by the way. Tifa Lockheart.”

“...Cloud Strife.”

The awkwardness was near palpable, silence not something Tifa was terribly used to given her room-mate being one of the loudest people on the face of the planet. She knew the boy wasn't particularly good with people, Aerith had told him that and why, but she didn't expect it to be this difficult to talk to him.

“So... I haven't seen you around here before, Cloud, and I know most everyone.” She was clutching at straws now and hoped it wasn't as obvious as she thought it seemed. The others had decided she was the best person to approach Cloud, they were trusting her not to let them down with this.

“...I just moved here last week.”

 _'Oh, come on. Give me a bit more than that. Please!'_

“Oh, really? Where did you used to live?”

“...Nibelheim.”

 _'...You're not even trying, are you?'_

“I've never heard of there. Is it nice?”

“...S'okay.”

 _'Okay. This is getting silly.'_

“So how old are you?”

Apparently Cloud was getting uncomfortable with the questions, Tifa's desperation to keep some sort of conversation going making it seem more like an interrogation.

“...Um... I'm eighteen...”

“Oh, so you must be in college then, right? Where do you go, or haven't you started yet?” She already knew the answer, just like she'd already known the answer to all the other questions she'd asked, but words were words and the more she drew out of him the better.

“I started HBCC the other day.”

False surprise plastered across her face, Tifa grinned, “No way! Me too! I've been away the past couple of days so haven't been in, so you wouldn't have seen me of course. This is so great!”

The look on Cloud's face begged to differ, but some sense of politeness kept him from saying so.  
“You don't say...”

“What a coincidence, huh?”

Not really, seeing as only Hollow Bastion Community College would accept new students mid-semester, but Tifa didn't give him a chance to respond, words coming a mile a minute.

“So have you made any friends yet? I know how hard it can be to make friends when you're the new kid, especially in your situation, since you're the 

 

 

 _only_

 

 

new kid. Everyone's already in their little cliques and everything. Oh well, you've got at least one friend now, huh?”

Again, Cloud wasn't too sure of that, but this time rather than politeness, it was the smile on Tifa's face that kept him from responding in the way his head was telling him to.

“I... guess I have.”

-

Cerulean eyes observed the exchange, fingers running restlessly through his hair, dread making his stomach twist into knots.

“Oh man, the boss is 

 

 

 _not_

 

 

gonna be happy about this...”

-

-

-

Boots scuffing against the laminated floors, the sound echoing almost unbearably loudly around the hallway, the blond made his way to the meeting. The sense of dread he felt earlier had doubled, and he felt more like he was walking towards his own demise than to give a report to his boss.

People passing him in the corridor gave him the customary scathing glances. No matter how many times they saw him in the building, the uppity businessmen and women just couldn't seem to get used to him. So what if he wore skinny jeans and neon-coloured shirts compared to their dapper suit and ties?

No one dared do anything more than scoff behind his back though. He was an acquaintance of the boss. No one said anything against a friend of the boss.

He paused for a length of time outside the glossy oak doors, not caring that he was getting in peoples' way. He wasn't a coward... Well, maybe a little, but anyone would be before him.

He grasped the handle just as someone inside pulled the door open, pulling him along with it.

“Please, Demyx, take your time. I have all day.”

Amber eyes from the head of the table pinned him to the spot, the man resting his chin on his hand, looking almost bored. Saix closed the door behind Demyx and retook his seat on Xemnas' right, wordlessly.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Demyx finally responded, “I'm sorry I'm late, boss. Traffic and all that.” He laughed awkwardly, biting his lip and striding to take his seat between Axel and Luxord.

“As all of you should know, Cloud Strife has finally appeared. This means that the time is drawing nearer for each of us to fulfill our fates. Of course, there are those who oppose us. Just as the boys arrival is significant for us, it is for them. I assigned Demyx the job of monitoring the boy, to gage his worth. Demyx, tell your brethren of your findings.”

There was never any pre-emptive with Xemnas. Always straight down to business. It was no wonder his career on the surface was flourishing as it was, the very building he was currently in only one of many under Xemnas' control.

Demyx tried to reign in his nerves, more aware than he would usually be of his thundering heart and sweating palms. He stared resolutely at the oak table he and the eleven others sat around, not raising his eyes to anyone. Hesitantly, he began to speak.

“Strife arrived on the morning of the eighth, dropped off with his brother, by who I believe was a social worker. They entered the apartment building and didn't leave for the remainder of that day. They were probably unpacking.

Strife leaves the apartment often. He seems to enjoy going for walks. He rarely stays in the apartment-”

“What of the brother?” Xemnas cut in suddenly, surprising Demyx. Usually Xemnas just sat and listened to reports, saving his questions until the end.

“U-Um... well, y-you ordered me to follow Strife, so I haven't seen much of the brother-”

“Tell us what you have seen then.”

“R-right. Well, he and Strife don't seem to have a very good relationship. I haven't seen them talk to each other much, and whenever they do it's the brother who starts it... He has a friend, a blonde girl, and I think they knew each other before he and Strife moved here... He's going to a high school close to the house, seeing as he gets back pretty early... Tha-That's all I really know about him...” Demyx trailed off lamely, kicking himself for not watching the smaller boy as well as the older one. Even though he wasn't psychic and had no idea why Xemnas would be interested in 

 

 

 _him._

 

Xemnas nodded, glancing at the empty seat to the left of him.

“I suppose you're all wondering why I would be asking after the brother, rather than Strife himself, hmm?”

No one answered, knowing better. Most of the questions Xemnas asked were rhetorical. Less than a second after the question left his lips, he was answering it himself anyway.

“You see, those pests who choose to oppose us, 

 

 

 _The Seals_

 

 

-” he hissed the words venomously,”-are not like us. They are inferior, in every way. They only see what is right in front of them. Nothing more. But not us. No, we see all. Nothing escapes our eyes. The Seals will be stumbling over themselves to appeal to Strife, to garner his trust, to make him an ally. It would be unsightly for us to lower ourselves to their level, no? Instead of begging and pleading with Strife to fight for us, we'll leave him be. Let The Seals have him, and while they are occupied with him, we shall go for the factor they have overlooked in their narrow-mindedness.

We shall have the brother...

 

 

 _Roxas.”_

 

Silence followed the statement, each person sitting around the table calculating the pros and cons of such a decision. It had always been said that Cloud Strife was the necessary player in this game. What good would his brother be?

Demyx's cogs were also turning, but not in the same scheming way as the others around him. The dread in him had turned to guilt. What had he just let this unsuspecting kid in for? Roxas was his name? He didn't seem like a bad person, from what Demyx had seen. Completely normal, really. A bit upset, a bit stressed, but otherwise just like any other teenage boy. When it was Strife, it was different. They'd all been living their entire lives with the assumption that it was this person that would either join them or oppose them. Demyx had grown accustomed to that idea, any remote feeling of sympathy washed away by his own duties as a member of the Organization, but now... now there was someone else, someone new who would be involved? It just didn't sit well with Demyx. Not at all.

“So how exactly do you propose we go about attaining this Roxas boy then?” Vexen asked, leaning forward in his chair, cold green eyes showing a semblance of interest.

“We are in no rush. It would be best if we kept up the appearance of pursuing the elder Strife, for the time being. We are at an advantage due to The Seals' ignorance. All of you go about your usual business...” Xemnas paused, scanning the faces around him, and Demyx barely repressed the urge to sob when those amber eyes landed on him. He braced himself for whatever order would follow-

“Axel, you will approach the boy. Use whatever methods you please, just make sure that you go under The Seals' attention. You will inform us if any of The Seals attempt to make contact with him. Failure will not be tolerated.”

Demyx almost fell from his chair, relief washing over him. Xemnas hadn't been looking at him.

Axel sighed from beside him, disinterested.

“Fine, whatever. I've been bored anyway.”

Xemnas didn't deem him a response, rarely did, and raised his hand in dismissal of everyone in the room. Slowly, they all filed out, Demyx just about managing to stop himself from pushing his way through and fleeing the building.

-

-

-

It wouldn't be for another fortnight that Axel would bother to check in on the kid, Roxas. Sure, Xemnas had given him an order, but orders weren't really his thing. Besides, it wasn't like he'd given Axel a time limit or anything. So, for two weeks, Axel just carried on like he normally did; going to his woodwork classes, setting things on fire, hanging out with Demyx. The usual. He'd planned to carry on like that, until Xemnas started calling him to whichever of his buildings he happened to be in and quizzing him on how he was progressing.

Axel was many things, but an idiot wasn't one of them, and he knew Xemnas was going to get angry if he didn't do what he was told soon. You didn't piss off Xemnas. At least, you didn't and survive.

So, after a particularly tense meeting with the boss, Axel found himself making his way to one of the hundreds of coffee places in the city,

 

 

 _'Brewed Awakenings',_

 

 

to check out their newest employee.

Inside, business was obviously faring pretty well. It wasn't overly packed, but it was far from empty. People ranging from teens to businessmen sat in booths or on stools, knocking back caffeine by the bucketload. There was some radio station blaring out crappy music, though it was drowned out by the din of conversation. The bell over the top of the door rang as Axel entered, and many heads swivelled around automatically to take in the newcomer. Ignoring their glances, Axel walked through the row of tables and snagged one of the few empty booths remaining. Right in the back corner, the perfect viewing spot.

Xemnas had given him a photo of the kid and Axel took it out of his pocket, looking at it for the first time. He spared a few seconds to wonder

 

 

 _where_

 

 

exactly Xemnas had gotten the picture, but thought it best not to think about it. The information that guy could get his hands on; it was scary to think about.

The picture was of four kids, all around the same age, three boys and one girl. They were leaning all over each other trying to fit into the one picture, all laughing, either at something one of them had done or said, or at how stupid they all knew they looked.

Which one was Roxas?

The chubby brunet? The kid with the brown eyes? Or the blond piece he had his arm wrapped around? It was safe to assume it wasn't the girl, at least. Xemnas could have given him some kind of clue about which one he was looking for. Maybe drawing an arrow on the picture or something? He knew he should have dragged Demyx along.

 

 

 _He_

 

 

knew what the kid looked like.

Fate seemed to be on his side that day, though. Just as he was wondering how to find out which one was him, short of just standing up on the table and shouting Roxas' name, which he was considering, the café door opened and a blonde girl walked in. She turned heads as she walked to sit down not that far from Axel's booth, and it wasn't just that automatic reaction when someone new walks into a room. Small, slim, with baby blues to match that blonde hair. Not bad.

Not long after she sat down, her lips, which had been pulled into a frown under the not-so-subtle stares, twisted into a smile.

“Roxas,” she greeted the boy strolling over, standing from her chair to peck him on the cheek. The two sat down, whatever conversation they were having being drowned out again by the music and other people.

So it was the blond piece then.

Resting his chin on his hand, Axel looked the guy up and down.

He looked a bit different from his photo, and it wasn't the waiter's apron. The photo must have been old, because he looked as if he'd gotten taller, his features more defined, the roundness his face had held lost as he'd outgrown his puppy-fat. It was hard to tell if the perfectly messy hair was a fashion statement or if he'd just rolled out of bed. Knowing kids that age, he'd probably spent hours and two tubs of styling gel getting it like that.

All in all, he probably looked better in the photo, Axel decided, putting it back in his pocket.

The girl spoke animatedly to Roxas, obviously about something that had bothered her judging by the vexed look on her face. Roxas, to his credit, looked like he was paying attention to her moaning, nodding at all the right times and voicing little agreements with her when she paused to breathe. He must have been on his break because he stayed for at least half an hour, by which time the number in the café had dwindled to about a dozen.

It kind of annoyed him that despite there being waiters working there and the now small amount of customers, no one had actually came to take his order yet. Not that he actually had one, but it was nice to be asked.

“Excuse me, love,” Axel called to a passing waitress, who plastered the usual indulgent smile on her face and came over to him.

“Yes, sir?” He tried not to wince at the nails-on-a-chalkboard voice the unfortunate girl possessed and put on his own indulgent smile.

“Not to seem rude, but I've been sitting here for over a half hour now, and no one's bothered to take my order. At most other cafés I've been to, service has been a lot better.” He said it politely, but her smile faltered for a half-second. Momentarily, Axel's eyes dropped to her chest -

 

 

 _a very unimpressive one at that-_

 

 

to see the glinting

 

 

 _'MANAGER'_

 

 

badge.

“I apologise, sir. I assure you this doesn't happen often. Y'see, each member of staff working the floor has their own section, so if the waitress who's section this is hasn't come over-”

During their little exchange, Roxas had turned to look, hearing his manager's voice, and blanched. With what he assumed was a rushed apology, Roxas jumped from his seat and crossed the distance between the table he and the girl had been sitting at and Axel's booth, extracting a notepad and pen from his apron.

“-then it is the sole responsibility of that waitress, and not any other members of sta-”

“Sorry for the wait! We're rushed off our feet tonight, huh, Sandra?” Roxas appeared beside her, a smile more like the baring of teeth on his face. Apparently Sandra didn't agree. It was only her resolution not to make a scene before a customer that stopped her from bitching him out right then and there. Roxas took advantage of that to turn that fake smile of his to Axel.

“What can I get you, sir?”

“The last thirty-so minutes of my life back?”

Roxas'

 

 

 _'smile'_

 

 

didn't slip for even a second, though Sandra bit her lip, hoping the guy wouldn't make a formal complaint. Even if it wasn't her fault, the boss would have her ass for any complaints.

“I'm afraid we don't serve time travel, sir. How about a coffee or tea instead?” He didn't even pause in his response, straight off the cuff. Not bad, kid, not bad.

Sandra mumbled something about checking there was water in the pot or something and wandered off, seemingly trying to get away before she got involved in any customer bitchfits.

“Don't drink those, darlin'. What else you got?”

“Directions to a bar. I'm sure you'll find something more to your tastes there,” Roxas replied, trying not to get annoyed at the man. Be it of him to judge, but why go to a café if you don't drink coffee or tea?

If only to see Roxas' reaction, Axel responded, “I'm sure you can find

 

 

 _something_

 

 

to my tastes here. I'm pretty easy,” pairing it with the lecherous grin he had down to a fine art. From a few tables over, he heard a snicker, quickly muffled. Axel was fairly sure it was Roxas' little girlfriend.

Annoyingly enough, the kid didn't seem fazed by that at all. Internally, Roxas appraised the man quickly, deciding whether or not responding to the blatant flirting would be worthwhile. He certainly wasn't the worst looking man who had ever hit on him, that was for sure.

“Oh, I'm sure you are, sir. How about I bring you a menu and save us both the trouble of seeing just 

 

 

 _how_

 

 

easy you are?”

Had that plastic smile morphed into a smirk? Oh, how much better his face looked with that. Almost resembling the younger him from the photograph. Almost.

“I'm sure that won't be nearly as much fun, 

 

 

 _Roxas.”_

 

 

Axel made a show of looking at the kid's name tag, despite knowing perfectly well what his name was. The blond's smirk grew a little at the challenge in Axel's tone, but before he could respond, Sandra sauntered back over, steaming cup in hand.

“Here you go, sir. Free of charge, of course, and I apologise sincerely for the wait once again. Strife, a moment please?” From her sharp tone, it didn't seem like it was going to be a pleasant moment, but Roxas reluctantly conceded and followed her away from the table.

And Axel watched him go. Not bad at all.

Maybe this assignment from the boss would be a little more fun than he'd thought.

-

-

-

Cloud adjusted his bag strap into a more comfortable position across his shoulder, strolling unhurriedly through the bustling streets, already used to being surrounded by so many people. He wasn't used to not being glared at though. That was definitely going to take a while, not that he was particularly complaining.

He'd been attending HBCC for about a month now. College was certainly different to his previous school. There was a lot more freedom, not to mention the free periods themselves, though they were supposed to be used for studying. Did anyone actually bother? He didn't.

Surprisingly enough, he was still talking to Tifa Lockheart. In fact, they could be called friends. She seemed to see them as such. After that first meeting, she seemed to pop up wherever he went. She thought it was fate or something. He thought it was a little creepy. Either way, some higher force seemed to want the two to get on, so Cloud decided he may as well just go along with it. So many things had changed in his moving to Hollow Bastion. He may as well change his lousy friend record as well. Not only that but she'd introduced him to many of her friends as well.

Cloud thought it was a little odd that city folk were so friendly, when it was supposed to be the opposite, wasn't it?

Either way, whether he liked it or not, Cloud found himself inadvertently part of a little (read: huge ass) group. Among them was a exuberant and possibly kleptomaniac girl named Yuffie, who was apparently Tifa's roommate and liked to attack people in lieu of a greeting. There were Sora, Riku and Kairi, who seemed to be in some sort of bizarre three-way relationship. Then there was Zack, who decided he was Cloud's new best friend, and his girlfriend Aerith, who seemed the sanest of the bunch though a little spacey. The possible-vampire, Vincent. Two other guys who's name he couldn't remember, though they were both very loud and perpetually-angry people by the looks of it. Oh, and the other two, the one with hair almost as long as he was tall, Seph-something, and the guy who didn't speak, with the scar, Liam... or was it Leonard? Cloud was never very good with names, never mind having to remember so many at once.

Despite how foreign the entire situation was to him, having friends and being asked to go out and stuff, Cloud couldn't say he disliked it. It was actually kind of... fun.

Even though that was true, he still couldn't shake the storm cloud that had been hanging over his head. It was alright when he was out, doing stuff with others, distracted, but whenever he went back to the apartment everything just came back at him.

He missed his Mother.

As pathetic as it sounded, even to himself, it was true. Back in Nibelheim, because of the towns own prejudices, Cloud hadn't had anyone but her and Roxas, and he and Roxas had never really seen eye to eye. Maybe it was because, unlike him, Roxas didn't let the other towns people and their cruelties get to him. Maybe it was because Roxas actually managed to make a few friends, and those friends were always so loyal to him. Either way, there had always been an animosity between the two. Cloud was fully aware how one-sided it was though.

Whereas Roxas had those friends, Cloud hadn't had anyone but her. It didn't help how damn much Roxas looked like her too. Coming back to the apartment and seeing him, every time thinking it was actually her for a moment, then Roxas would speak or something and he'd just be reminded.

It was bad of him, Cloud knew, that sometimes he didn't even want to look at Roxas. Knew that he was probably the worst older brother a guy could have. With her gone, shouldn't he have been looking after Roxas? Wouldn't that have been what she'd have wanted?

The only consolation he could find to ease his guilt was that Roxas seemed to be looking after himself just fine. He didn't need him. He could fend for himself.

Bracing himself, Cloud unlocked the apartment door and slipped inside. As per usual for the past month they'd been living there, Roxas was already home, sitting on the couch with open books around him.

Roxas turned at the sound of the door and threw him an easy smile.

“Hey, Cloud. How was your day?”

It was the same every day. Roxas began to wonder why he bothered. He asked every day, but was never given more than a grunt, Cloud not even sparing him a glance as he walked past and into his room. With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, Roxas turned back around, determined to finish his physics homework before he had to go for his shift at the café.

“ _Oh, hello, Roxas! My day was great, thanks. How was yours?”_

 

Roxas said in a mock-deep voice.

“Mine was just fine, big bro. You remember Naminé? Of course you do, because you care about the people in my life, right? Yeah, well, she's doing good too. You're so nice for asking.”

“ _Oh, I know. What more could you ask for as emotional support after your traumatic loss? You know if you need me, I'm right here for you, Roxas.”_

Roxas snickered at the mere thought of Cloud saying something like that. Still, would it kill him to ask how

 

 

 _his_

 

 

day had been?

...Actually, it probably would. God forbid Cloud actually talk to him, after all.

After another ten minutes of working at it, Roxas had finished the sheet of problems and, with a glance at the clock, felt a little elated out of his sibling slump. Sure, Cloud didn't give a damn, but there were people who did. Besides, lately, his shifts at the café always left him in a much better mood, thanks to a very generous tipper.

-

Cloud heard the door of the apartment slam shut as Roxas left, where to he had no idea. Roxas disappeared every evening, and didn't get back until long after two in the morning. He could never get to sleep until after he heard Roxas come back. Pretty hypocritical of him, he supposed. Couldn't bring himself to look at Roxas, but couldn't sleep until he came home. He could be such a kid.

He'd been trying to work up the courage to ask him where exactly it was he was disappearing to every night, but lost the nerve at the last minute. In his mind, Roxas was a lot angrier than in reality, so much more spiteful and bitter.

“ _What the hell gives you the right to know where I go? You act like a stranger, then expect to be treated like something else? Don't make me laugh. Look me in the eyes, then maybe I'll tell you where I go.”_

Roxas would never say something like that, no matter how much he deserved it, yet he could picture it so clearly, and knew he had no response.

It wasn't just the semi-insomnia that made Cloud want Roxas to stay home, though.

He felt ridiculous for feeling like this, but...

Something wasn't right. In this city, that was. Sure, this was the first time he'd ever been to a big city and all, so he didn't really have much of a basis for comparison, but there was something wrong with this place. Very wrong.

Shadows that moved, followed him, sometimes even whispering things, what exactly it was he couldn't decipher.

Dreams of destruction and desolation every night when he finally managed to get to sleep, ones that he'd never experienced before coming to Hollow Bastion.

A constant murmur in the back of his mind, unfounded suspicion of his new friends, suspicion of just what he didn't understand.

Then there was that indescribable pull he felt to certain places in the city, places that were left in ruin in his dreams. They were significant places, but he just didn't know why.

It was silly to be genuinely afraid of such things, knowing it was all probably just in his head, but that didn't stop him from wanting to pull Roxas back through the door, stop him from leaving during the evening, when the shadows were at their worst.

-

-

-

“So I just told him to leave off, y'know? It's my work. _I_ decide what the final design will look like. Mr. Liddell seemed to agree with me as well,” Naminé stated, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I just don't know where that guy gets off trying to dictate your own art to you. I mean, I'm no artist or anything, but isn't the whole point of art and stuff self-expression? It hardly counts if someone _else_ is telling you what to do. It stops being your own work, really,” Roxas replied, not sure if he was right or not. Most of Naminé's art stories were lost on him. He couldn't even draw a stick-man.

“Exactly! I'm gonna use that.”

Apparently he could bullshit pretty well, though.

Most of Roxas' breaks at the café were spent like this. Naminé came every day to keep him company. At least until the novelty of their rekindled friendship wore off, though it didn't seem likely. They'd just seemed to drop right back into the relationship they'd had back when they were kids, before Naminé moved from Nibelheim and they'd lost touch.

She hadn't changed at all, and Roxas was glad. A different Naminé would be just too much difference, along with everything else that had changed in his life that year.

The bell hanging over the café door rang, and Naminé smiled.

“He's back again.”

Roxas didn't need to ask who, biting his lip to stop his own smile. Stealthily, Roxas looked from the corner of his eye, seeing that familiar shock of crimson hair. Of course, he took his usual seat in Roxas' section.

“So, how's it going with that, anyway? Has he asked you out yet?” Naminé asked, excited. She was starting to take a bit of an unhealthy interest in Roxas' love life, apparently impatient with the progress they were making.

“ _Naminé,_ how many times have I told you? It's not like that. You'd be surprised how many customers flirt with their waiters. It's just a bit of harmless fun, is all.”

“Yeah, but how many of these people come to the same café _everyday,_ refuse to be served by _anyone_ else, and leave tips generous enough that it's questionable whether it's just drinks you're serving them?”

The two had been having this debate on a daily basis over the last week or so that Roxas had gained a regular, and even though a part of him hoped he was wrong, he always answered the same way.

“He's just being nice, that's all. There's nothing more to it than that. It's just a bit of fun.”

“You'll see! He'll ask you out, and when he does, you're gonna stop charging me for coffee, 'cause coming here every day is seriously bankrupting me. Deal?” Naminé challenged, certain of her victory.

“Alright. Deal,” Roxas conceded, also certain of his own, though thinking that this was a bet he wouldn't mind losing in all honesty.

“Now, go _serve_ him,” Naminé grinned.

...Perhaps she'd gotten a little bit more perverted since they were kids.

Axel greeted him with a grin, raising his hand in a half-assed wave.

“Alright, sunshine. What's occurin'?”

“Not much. You?” Roxas returned the grin with one of his own, pulling his pad out of his apron and the pen from behind his ear.

“Can't complain, though my woodshop teachers being a bitch. Apparently singed wood is bad wood. I said there's no such thing as bad wood, as I'm sure you'll agree.”

“Naturally. Bad wood would be an anomaly of existence. Your teacher's obviously lacking in wood experience,” Roxas replied, taking the bait.

“Well, that's what I said! Then he accused me of being inappropriate! Well, I've never been quite so offended in my life,” Axel responded with a tone of mock-hurt.

“No way. You? Inappropriate? The man's clearly inhaled too much wood-dust in his career.”

They both snickered, Roxas actually not having intended that to sound quite as dirty as it did.

“So, what do you want?”

Axel's grin turned feral, and just before he could respond with something that would make him blush to the roots of his hair, Roxas cut in, “That's _on_ the menu.”

He visibly deflated, a pout that made him look about five forming, “Well, that's a harder question...” Then all of a sudden his face turned serious, absent of any humour, and he looked Roxas up and down, as though seeing him today for the first time.

Roxas grew uncomfortable under the scrutiny, shifting from foot to foot where he stood.

“Er... what's up?”

Axel blinked up at him, shaking his head.

“Hmm... nothing. Anyway, I'm pretty hungry. Can't be assed looking at a menu though. Just bring me whatever's good.”

“You got it.” Roxas nodded, scrawling down his personal favourite meal on his pad and taking it to the little window for the chef. His stomach growled as the smell of sizzling sausages and melted cheese wafted towards him, salivating. He hadn't eaten all day, or all that much over the past couple of days. With money so hard to come by now that it was just him and Cloud, who hadn't seemed to notice the money issue at all anyway, he was having to ration what he ate. Roxas wasn't sure why, maybe it was because Cloud seemed stressed enough as it was, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Cloud that what little money their Mother had left behind was running out. Besides, Roxas could cope. Working the evenings at the café, and the nights at the bar, they'd get by, if only just. He didn't have to worry Cloud with something like money.

Still, he was pretty damn hungry.

After about twenty minutes, Axel's chicken and mushroom pizza slices were ready and, resisting the temptation to just sneak outside and eat them himself, Roxas took the food to the customer like the good little waiter he was then went back to work. Even if he wouldn't have minded chatting with Axel for a little while longer, he unfortunately had other customers in his section. They were pretty busy that night, and he was run off of his feet by the time his shift ended, no other chance to drop in on the redhead showing itself.

After he'd timed out and discarded the obligatory apron, he wandered over to Axel's table, a little disappointed to find he'd already gone. To his surprise, the food still lay on the plate, untouched. On the back of the receipt, accompanied by the usual generous tip, Axel had scribbled something, barely eligible.

 _'You look like you could use this more than me. The anorexic look isn't flattering, sunshine.'_

Maybe, Roxas thought as he quickly devoured the pizza slices before having to leave for his shift at the club, Naminé would be getting those free drinks after all.

-

-

-

Cloud once again found himself standing by the extravagant fountain in Radiant Gardens, the largest park in Hollow Bastion. Out of all the places he felt compelled to visit on a daily basis, somehow unsure whether they were still there or not, this one was his favourite. Not completely deserted, but never too packed. Just the right amount of tree-cover to block the sun. No screaming kids running around.

Beautiful, tranquil, so much unlike the rest of the bustling city. Even if he didn't feel some bizarre pull to the place, he'd probably have still come often.

He sat on the edge of the fountain, the little mist of water falling on him more refreshing than annoying. It was pretty late evening, and Cloud usually made it a habit to be back before dark, but he just couldn't pull himself away for now. Far too relaxed.

-

“Screw Xemnas. “ _We are in no rush”,_ who cares whether we're in a rush or not. What's the point in waiting?” Larxene exclaimed, stomping along the previously peaceful path, almost on one of the flowers before remembering who she was with.

“Hmm. I agree. We're perfectly justified in giving everything a little... head-start. All the players are present, and it will happen either way. We may as well strike the first blow,” Marluxia agreed, though in a much calmer manner, eyeing his companion's foot as it trampled dangerously close to the hyacinths.

“Damn straight. Why did you pick this one though, Marly?” Larxene asked, glancing distastefully around at her surroundings. It was hard to believe that such a natural place was in the midst of the industrial Hollow Bastion.

“It's the right season for lilies. I wanted to see them before they were gone.”

Larxene just rolled her eyes, not deeming that with a response. They reached the clearing they'd been looking for, and Marluxia stopped in his tracks, Larxene almost slamming into him from behind.

“Watch where you're going, dumbass!”

“Well, what a pleasant surprise.”

Larxene shoved Marluxia from out of her line of sight, and sneered.

“What do we have here, then? The Seals let him out of their sight?”

“...Surely it isn't just a coincidence that we choose this particular seal to destroy, and one of The Seals happen to be here. You don't think their dream seer anticipated this, do you?” Marluxia frowned over at the boy, noting his relaxed stance, not on guard at all.

“What? You think they'd send the newby? Doubt it. Even if he has joined them now, it can't have been for very long. They'd hardly be able to train him enough to face us in just this amount of time. It _has_ to be a coincidence.”

Marluxia turned to Larxene with a smirk.

“How about we test the boy's abilities? I'm rather curious about the one we've all been waiting for.”

Larxene returned that grin, and then she was gone from his sight. She was known among the Organization members for her speed after all, probably the only flattering distinction that was made of her.

-

Axel looked at the boy beside him, noting how differently he dressed when he wasn't working. His eyes seemed brighter than usual as he stared up at the screen, completely enraptured by Ansem T. Wise's newest film, _'Inertia Creeps'._ His decision that he wanted to see Roxas somewhere other than the café was a sudden one, unfounded really, but Axel was always one to act on his whims. It hadn't been the smoothest proposition, Roxas pretty busy that night. He'd been trying to subtly slip it into conversation, learning from an earlier talk that Ansem T. Wise was Roxas' favourite director. Figures the kid would be into directors rather than actors or actresses. Still, the blond kind of took his moment...

“ _Look, Axel, if you're gonna ask me out, can you hurry up and do it already? You've been chattering away for half an hour and I've really got to see to the other customers. So just ask me already.”_

“ _...And they say romance is dead.”_

“ _You can romance me later. Ask me.”_

“ _I've got tickets to see Ansem's newest movie. Come with me.”_

“ _More a demand than asking, but whatever. Yeah, I'll go. You'll be paying, by the way.”_

...Still, even if it wasn't as romantic as he'd kind of wanted it to be, he got his date with Roxas. Though that girl, who's name he learnt was Naminé, seemed a lot happier about it than Roxas himself. He tried not to take it too personally.

Axel, Casanova he fancied himself being, wasn't unfamiliar with how first dates usually went. They tended to be ten shades of awkward, with the obligatory falling-off-the-curb or spilling-your-drink-on-your-date variety of embarrassment. Axel usually hated first dates.

This one, though, was actually turning out pretty fun.

What with the month-and-a-half of talking and flirting, the two already knew each other quite well, and so knew how to talk to each other. There were no uncomfortable silences or the such. Roxas had already told Axel he was paying for them both, so no arguing over who was footing the bill. Axel had the vague idea that this wasn't Roxas' first date with another guy either, seeing as he didn't seem uncomfortable when their hands brushed or when people gave them funny looks.

All in all, he was having a good time.

The movie ended on a high note, and seemed to put Roxas in a good mood. Axel was starting to notice that his moods could shift very quickly, and the slightest things, like whether the ending of a movie was happy or sad, affected it.

Roxas was talking a mile a minute as they left the cinema, hands waving animatedly as he spoke (worshipped) Ansem's movies.

“He just really gets people! His films can be about all different situations, but the characters never react simply for the sake of moving the plot along. I hate it when movies do that.”

“Yeah, me too. Kinda sucks the realism out of it. Which of his is your favourite? I know you worship the ground he walks on, but you must have _one_ you liked more than the others.”

Roxas nibbled his lip, he did that a lot when he was thinking, knitting his brow.

“Hmm... Well, I suppose I'd have to say _'The Unfamiliar'._ It was the first of his I ever saw. I guess it's kind of stuck with me, y'know? What about you?”

Axel didn't miss a beat.

“ _'Invisible Molestations'.”_

Roxas laughed.

“Figures. I haven't actually been able to see that one yet. I was going to when it first came out, but... heh, well, there was this old lady behind me in the queue, and I just chickened out. She knew my Mum, so...”

“Oh, come on. The title's half the appeal! You can bet your life that old bat was probably going to see it too.”

“I wouldn't be surprised. She felt me up once. A right perv.” Roxas shuddered at the thought.

“Well, how could she resist? I'm quite tempted to cop a feel myself.” He grinned that usual grin, wiggling his eyebrows. Roxas, not one to lose in a game of chicken, smirked.

“I hadn't pegged you as someone to resist temptation, Axel.”

“Oh, you'd be surprised. I've got quite a strong will when I need it.”

“Oh? So if I were to _accidentally_ drop my pen at the café, and had to bend over to pick it up...”

“So, _'Invisible Molestations',_ yeah. Shame you missed seeing it. It's one of Ansem's best, in my opinion. I've got it on DVD, actually. You should come over sometime and see it,” Axel not-so-subtly changed the subject, trying not to picture what Roxas was saying, silently admitting defeat.

Roxas laughed, nodding, “Yeah. I'd like that. This date must be going pretty well if you're asking me for a second one before we've even finished the first.”

“Well, I think it's going well... Don't you?”

Roxas looked up at Axel, who had once again gone serious in the blink of an eye, wondering for half a second if he was possibly bi-polar, and smiled.

“Yeah. I do.”

-

Cloud had half a second to wonder what had happened while he was soaring through the air before he hit the trunk of a birch tree with a crash. The collision knocked the wind out of him, leaving him panting on the grass, blinking away black dots. He'd still been sitting on the side of the fountain, staring into the water, miles away, when a blur appeared in his peripheral. His head screamed at him to get away, somehow sensing the danger, but his body couldn't move fast enough, and he was sent flying.

A shrill laugh, more like a cackle, permeated what had been peaceful silence. With his head still spinning, Cloud pushed himself up on his elbows and squinted over at his attacker. A girl, that was a knock to his manly pride, met his eyes, striding over.

“Come on, princess, get up. Surely that isn't all you can take?”

Still recovering from the sudden assault, Cloud was helpless to do anything more than watch as she bore down on him, outstretching one of her hands. He wondered if the knock had left him concussed, because he could have sworn he saw a sphere of sparks forming in her outreached palm. He only had to wonder for a split-second before she bent down and drove that crackling ball of electricity right into his stomach. The pain was very much real, the cry of pain that escaped him a testament to that.

Marluxia watched on in disdain as the boy, the infamous child they'd all been waiting for, screamed and writhed beneath Larxene's hand. He didn't even try to fight back.

Quickly growing bored of the display, he turned away, striding towards the seal. It was a rather beautiful fountain, a rarity in such an ugly city, and he was a bit perturbed that it was going to be destroyed by his hand. Still, _everything,_ beautiful or not, was going to be destroyed soon enough anyway, so it hardly mattered.

Focusing on the seal before him, Marluxia gathered his energy in a tight shield around him, picturing the flow of his souls' power behind his closed lids. Just a little push, just a little force, and the first seal would be destroyed, raising the curtain on the current earth's destruction.

Larxene retracted her hand, sneering down at the quivering boy at her feet.

“...Come on! Fight back, runt! You're on their side, right? Why aren't you trying to stop us?! We're not playing around, y'know, we're seriously gonna destroy it!”

There was nothing Larxene hated more than weak people, and the boy beneath her was such a prime example, it turned her stomach. Not out of sympathy, but more annoyance at the lack of the desired response, she stepped away from him, giving him a chance to recover.

“Wha-what the... hell're you... talking about? Whose side... am I on?!” Cloud rasped, curling in on himself to protect his much-abused stomach, glaring up at the girl. Her lip curled up in a snarl.

“Do not feign ignorance!” She aimed a kick at him, but this time he rolled out of the way, forcing his reluctant body to get out of harms way.

“I'm not!” His temper was rising, and not just because of the pain racking his body. What was this psychopath going on about? Whose side? Destroy what? And what the hell has she just done to him?! Maybe he _was_ losing his mind, all the nightmares and such being just the first symptoms. There was no way that girl had actually just electrocuted him with her _bare hand._

“Oh, really? Hear this, Marly?! Apparently he doesn't know anything!” She laughed, looking behind her to the pink-haired man standing before the fountain. Looking as though he'd just been woken up, he turned around, not too happy.

“I'm a little busy, Larxene... wait, what?”

“He said he doesn't _know.”_ The girl, Larxene, was smirking now, and somehow Cloud knew it couldn't mean anything good. The man's eyes widened and he abandoned his position before the fountain, coming to stand beside her. Cloud automatically scrambled to his feet, using the tree behind him for support.

“Boy, is that true? Have they really told you nothing?”

Cloud gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing at the pair, “Who the hell is this _'they'_?!”

“The Seals, of course. The band of idiots you've been hanging around since you got here!” Larxene barked, patience running short (not that there was all that much to begin with). This kid was really starting to get on her nerves. He just blinked owlishly up at her, legs shaking from either dizziness or just plain fright, arms wrapped around his stomach like a shield. The confusion in his eyes was genuine, Marluxia noted with a frown, not feigned at all.

“My god... you really don't know, do you?” For an instance, he felt pity, but that passed rather quickly. With a smirk, he generously offered, “How about I show you?”

With that, he strode back towards the pseudo-fountain, resuming his earlier actions. Cloud watched on, baffled, making sure to keep half an eye on the girl too. What was it he didn't know? What were seals? Somehow, he didn't think these guys were talking about the cute little sea-animals. And what exactly was this guy going to show him? More than the pain, it was the unanswered questions that were putting him on edge.

Larxene's eyes widened suddenly, and she spun around with a cry, “Marluxia!” The name barely left her lips before she was launched across the clearing, skidding along the grass and out of sight.

“Cloud! Are you alright?” Out of nowhere, blue eyes and a mess of brown hair was before him, Sora's face wrought with worry. Whatever he'd been holding in his hand, _'was that a giant freakin' key?!',_ disappeared and he was forcing Cloud to sit.

“I'm so sorry we're late. The guy was blocking you, we couldn't find you. Aerith only just managed to track you down. You're not hurt are you?” Sora scanned his body, wincing at the singed clothes and blackened skin on his torso, guilt stealing over his expression.

A crashing sound drew his attention back towards the fountain, where Riku was slashing through the air with something similar to Sora's, forcing Marluxia back. They seemed evenly matched though, the pink-haired man armed with what looked to be some sort of... scythe? Cloud couldn't even find it in him to question the absurdity of the whole situation by this point.

“I'll be right back,” Sora said, at Riku's side in a flash, joining him in the tussle. The two of them together had the advantage, and Marluxia leapt a distance away, grabbing a fistful of Larxene's coat and pulling her up.

“You have no chance of winning if one of your players doesn't even know his role! And we have no interest in such a half-hearted game,” was his parting statement before the two of them disappeared.

Sora and Riku shared a look.

“I think the time for _'easing him in'_ has passed, huh?” Riku murmured, glancing back at the bedraggled and semi-conscious Cloud. Sora nodded, gnawing on his lip.

“...Call the others together. We should all be there for this,” Sora instructed, darting over to support Cloud to his feet.

-

“God, you sure can pack it away for such a little guy, huh?” Axel noted, mourning the money that had, until dinner, been resting comfortably in his wallet. The blond may as well have just eaten that and cut out the middle guy.

“I did warn you that you were paying, y'know... and I'm not _little..._ I just haven't had my growth spurt yet,” Roxas responded with a badly-hidden pout.

“You're already sixteen, kiddo, wouldn't hold my breath if I were you.”

“...Probably should have asked this before agreeing to go out with you, but exactly how old are _you?”_

“I'm eighteen, though I'll be nineteen in a couple of weeks. There's not _that_ much of an age gap.”

“Well, I'm only just sixteen, so enough of an age gap for you to be a cradle-robber.”

“Hey!”

“No offence, of course.” The grin on his face told Axel otherwise. The replying grin was quickly wiped from Axel's face as he sensed a familiar hostile power near-by.

 _'...Larxene? Oh, what are you doing now, you crazy bitch?'_

They'd been planning to go through the park as a short cut to Roxas' place and were just about to go through the gates. Roxas jumped when Axel suddenly grabbed his elbow, yanking him away and striding in the opposite direction.

“You know, I don't get the whole nature appeal, city boy I am. You're new to the place. Lets take the scenic route shall we?” He didn't leave Roxas much chance to argue what with them already being down the street from the park gates. Though he didn't quite see what was so _scenic_ about skyscrapers and druggies. Besides, Axel was supposed to be walking him home, but the way he was going would take twice as long.

Axel fought hard to keep the frown from his face, hoping Roxas wouldn't comment on how oddly he was suddenly acting. What the hell was Larxene doing? Xemnas had told them to just go about things as normal, why was she acting up by one of the seals? She was already starting to pester him about Roxas, eager to get things rolling and wanting to know when the kid would be joining them. The last thing he needed was to bump into her while he was with Roxas. Meeting _her_ would probably scar him for life. God knows it had the rest of them. Then again, they were all pretty fucked up to begin with. Roxas wasn't though.

At least, not yet.

-

At Riku's call, the other ten seals had assembled at Aerith and Zack's house, what had come to be known as their base at some point. When he and Sora had carried Cloud through the door, Zack had darted out of the living room, taking Cloud out of their arms without a word and disappearing upstairs. In the living room, everyone sat around in silence, the air thick with tension. Of course Cloud would be fine, Aerith was tending to him that very moment and there was rarely an injury she couldn't heal, but all of them knew they'd taken the wrong approach to the entire situation. Even if it would have freaked him out, telling Cloud everything from the get-go would have meant he wouldn't have been so vulnerable to attack. At the very least, he would have known to run away. Tifa particularly felt the guilt of it all. She'd been so on board with keeping Cloud in the dark, even though every day they got closer to Cloud made it that much harder to suddenly tell him the truth.

It wouldn't be for another three hours that Cloud would stir from a fitful stupor, not really a sleep, and would storm down the stairs despite Aerith's protests and demand answers. To know who they really were, _what_ they were (that one stung, as though he somehow didn't think they were human anymore), and what they wanted with him.

“Where to begin?” Riku murmured, breaking the silence following Cloud's more-than-justified outburst. Zack and Aerith took a seat, Cloud refusing the one he was offered.

“The truth would be a good start,” he snapped, voice still gravelly despite Aerith's medicines. Even with her skill, no wound could be healed immediately after all.

“You demand the truth, Cloud, but we've never lied to you. You ask us who we are, but you already know that. We may have skimmed over details, sure, but we've never told you a lie,” Kairi said in earnest, attempting to placate the blond, wringing her hands.

“Then tell me these details you've skimmed over. If tonight was any indication, they're pretty important.” It was hard not to wince at his words, sharp enough to cut.

“Calm down. It would be a waste of our time to try to tell you anything while you're so worked up,” Sephiroth stated, seemingly the only one not struggling with guilt at the moment, regardless that the idea of 'easing' Cloud in had been his from the start.

“He's right, Spike. Sit down and try to relax a little. Kairi's right, y'know. There are things we haven't told you, and yes, they're really important things, but we had our reasons for not telling you,” Zack, ever the voice of reason, spoke up.

It was Aerith's words, though, that finally made Cloud try to calm himself and hear them out; “We were just trying to protect you, Cloud.”

They all waited, some more patient than others, as Cloud sat on the windowledge and composed himself. Finally, he sighed, “I'm listening.”

“I'll start,” surprisingly, it was Vincent that offered this, “You asked us who we were. You know us each individually, and we were honest with you in that respect. However, as a whole... Tell me, Cloud. Do you believe in destiny?”

It was only his resolution to hear them out that made him answer to this apparent topic-change.

“Not particularly. I'm not into all that kind of stuff. Whatever happens, happens. End of story.”

If Vincent had more than one expression, he probably would have frowned at that point.

“Then that makes this a lot harder to explain. I ask that you listen to us with an open mind, then. Even if you do not believe in destiny itself, at least consider it as a possibility, otherwise you won't get the answers you're looking for.”

Cloud scowled, but when Vincent didn't say anything more, rolled his eyes, “Fine. Theoretically, if destiny was real... Go on.”

“Destiny... the concept that every living things' fate is foreordained. The idea that the moment you're born, your future is written in stone. Every choice you make, every slight change that occurs, all predicted before you even open your eyes. Of course, humans aren't the only living things that exist. Animals, insects, plants, even these things all have a destiny, be it to bloom beautifully, or even to be eaten by a higher prey in the food chain. Destiny is not always a pretty thing, but it is unavoidable... All living things have a destiny, Cloud, and that includes this very Earth.”

Words seemed to run dry at that point, and the guy with the scar, whose name still escaped him, took over from Vincent.

“Our Earth has a destiny, just like you and I. However, there is not necessarily a single destiny... In some cases, there can be two outcomes. Even though it is said that every choice made has already been predicted from our births, there are anomalies to this fact.

Now, to answer your question of who we are. The twelve of us here are a group, who have been called _The Seals._ Those two from earlier in the park, they're members of another group, who call themselves _The Organization._ We have nastier names for them, but for the sake of this explanation, we'll stick with that. Every one of us were born with the destiny of joining these groups, and to fight one another, for our respective purposes.”

“...And? What purpose?” Cloud murmured begrudgingly. Despite himself, he was actually becoming curious about what the brunet was saying. He didn't seem to be trying to distract him with some long-winded story. Cloud was sure he'd get to what exactly his part in all of this was. He also felt that somehow, once he knew, he'd wish he didn't.

“...The world, Cloud. It has two destinies. We, The Seals, fight for the sake of one of those destinies, and The Organization fight to see the other become true... Now-a-days, you can barely walk two foot outside your door without hearing some crackpot-theory about the end of the world. It's the latest fad to say some meteor is going to kill everyone on the planet, but... those idiots who say these things don't seem to realize just _how_ close to the truth that they really are.”

Cloud frowned, but kept silent, biting his tongue against all the questions begging to be asked.

“Our purpose is to save this world. To give it another chance. The Organization, however, are fighting to see its destruction. They believe that the population have had its chance, they only see corruption... They want to destroy this world, to see it born anew.”

He blinked as the silence drew out after the last statement, taking in the information.

“So... let me get this straight... The world is ending, or something... and you guys are trying to stop that-”

“It's our destiny to stop it,” Sora cut in, sounding much too upbeat about the fact.

“...Riiight. And there's this other gang, those two from before are a part of it, trying to destroy the world... even though that'd probably kill them too... right?”

“They don't care about that. They don't see anyone worth saving, even themselves,” Zack stated, his tone almost sympathetic.

“...So say all of that is true... How exactly do you go _about_ destroying the world?”

 _'Humour them, Cloud, just humour the crazy people until you can make a break for it.'_

“It's simple really. See, 'cause Hollow Bastion is so central in the planet, it's kind of like the heart of it. There's these thirteen places in the city, called seals, and they're protecting the planet. So the org-freaks are trying to destroy them. Once all thirteen have been destroyed, we've pretty much lost and the planet's screwed. Get it?” Yuffie gestured wildly during her explanation, almost decking Kairi in the face.

“...seals...”

“Yes. The fountain you were at today is one. By just looking at one, you can't tell it's anything special. However, we involved with the situation know. I'm willing to bet you too,” Riku challenged, confident.

“No. God, this whole thing is so stupid. I'm outta here.” Cloud stood, beginning to stride from the room, but suddenly Sephiroth was before him, blocking his way.

“No? You will gain nothing but our impatience by lying, Cloud. It is a far-fetched story, we know, but you don't have any choice in the matter. You will believe us, because that is all there is for you to do.” Cold emerald eyes glared down at him, almost daring him to object. Cloud glared back, hands tightening into fists instinctively. The threat may not have been spoken, but it lay between the two men, palpable.

“Geez... Can you two have your little pissing-match later? Kid, we're not gonna stop you from leavin', but can you at least listen to everything before you go?” Cid, surprisingly taking the role of mediator, said from around his cigarette, his third in the last thirty minutes.

Sephiroth, not backing down, would probably have begged to differ about not stopping the boy from leaving, but kept his mouth shut, watching as an internal conflict began in Cloud's eyes.

To stay or not to stay? Everything they were saying was complete bull, and he had a bad feeling they were just trying to make a fool out of him for whatever reason, but there was a part of him that wanted to hear the rest of what they were saying. What Riku had said, that he probably knew where the seals were too, was stuck in his head. Did he know? Were the seals the same places that he felt that indescribable pull to? That fountain had been one of them, after all. It would almost make sense. Well, sense to the ridiculous story they were feeding him anyway.

Gritting his teeth, he retreated back to the window, propping himself up on the ledge, “Fine. Go on then. So there's people trying to destroy the planet-”

“Well, technically they're trying to destroy all _life_ on the planet... so that it can start over again.”

Everyone, Cloud included, glared at Sora for the interruption, who grinned sheepishly.

“S-Sorry. You were saying?”

“...So there's a group of people trying to destroy life on the planet, even _themselves_ which I'm still not getting, and then there's you guys who're trying to stop them... Not to sound completely self-absorbed, but what the hell does all of this have to do with _me?”_

“W-well... er... Y'know what we said about destiny, and how it's always been _our_ destiny to become Seals and fight to save the world and stuff... And how the world has two destinies? The thing is... _you_ kind of have two destinies too.” Sora seemed to have taken over explanation, and Cloud wished the scar-guy would be the one to do so again. It made a lot more sense coming from him, for some reason.

“...And these 'destinies' of mine have something to do with the end of the world?”

“Yeah. 'Cause we were born with the fate of being one of the Seals, but... you have a choice. One; you can join us and fight the good fight!, or two; you join the Organization... You're kind of like a blank slate. Once you make that decision, _then_ your fate will be written out. You've got the choice, Cloud. To fight to save the earth, and give it a second chance, or to destroy it as it is now and let it start over.

So, Cloud... what will you choose?”

-

“G'night,” Roxas said, closing the apartment door.

Well, that had been... much better than he'd anticipated. Not that he'd been looking forward to it or anything.

Shrugging off his coat and kicking his shoes into the cupboard, Roxas allowed himself a grin. A free movie, a free meal, and promise of more to come. Good times.

Flicking on the lights, the smile fell from his face. It was gone eleven, yet Cloud's coat wasn't on the hanger. He wouldn't have gone out so late, would he? From what he'd seen, Cloud never went out past six. A quick peek through his ajar door told Roxas otherwise, though.

“...Could at least leave a note, asshole...”

To be honest, Cloud's aloofness since they'd moved to Hollow Bastion was wearing on Roxas' nerves. He understood his brother was having trouble with their Mother's dead and everything, but his attitude was bordering ridiculous now. They'd never really gotten on, he knew, and he hadn't particularly expected that to change, but to not even give him one damn word, _ever?_ It had been stupid of him to expect some sort of positive change in their relationship.

Cloud was Cloud, after all. He never changed.

Brushing off any concern for his whereabouts, Roxas flicked off the lights and got ready for bed. Just as his head hit the pillow, his phone vibrated on the night stand. Only three words, but enough to make him smile, despite himself.

 _'Sleep tight, sunshine.'_

-

-

-

Cloud shuffled along the pavement, eyes darting all around him for some hidden enemy or anything out of the ordinary. The sun was rising now, damn near blinding him. Without his even realising, he'd ended up staying the entire night at Zack and Aerith's place, at their insistence. His stomach, although not completely healed, felt a lot better than it should have done after what had happened only several hours ago.

“ _So, Cloud... what will you choose?”_

They'd all looked at him, as though expecting him to answer right then and there. Even if he had believed their bull, he wouldn't have been able to answer a question like that right away!

...Was it all lies, though? Were the lot of them out of their minds, or was it all true? Dawn yesterday, he wouldn't have believed someone could electrocute another with their bare hands, or that bizarre weapons could materialize out of thin air, but twenty-four hours later and he'd seen both happen with his own eyes. People moving faster than those same eyes could even follow, too. Then there was the dreams...

Maybe it all wasn't as mad as it seemed.

Besides, Cloud sort of liked the idea of being apart of something bigger, being important... maybe even being a hero. That would show the people back in Nibelheim, that little Cloud Strife, their favourite punching bag, was actually worth something.

He bit down on his lip to stop the smirk forming on his face.

 _'No getting swayed into believing them just for illusions of grandeur, Cloud.'_

Even if he didn't believe them, though, it was evident that he was still in some form of danger. The two from yesterday proved that.

He'd been relieved when Tifa had broken the silence, coming to his aid, insisting to all the others that there was no need for an answer yet, it wasn't fair to expect him to decide just like that. He liked her a lot more than before, in that moment. They'd all left not long after that, getting shooed out the door by Aerith, and it had been just the three of them. He'd tried to leave himself, but she was having none of it. _“Besides,”_ she'd persuaded, _“You don't want to wake up Roxas, right?”_

Cloud frowned, taking his shuffle up a speed. Was Roxas okay? Those freaks from the park wouldn't go after him or anything, would they? He hadn't really considered the possibility until Zack's little warning, just as he was walking through the door, to watch after his brother carefully. Was he in danger or something? The thought made his stomach twist into knots. Things were rough between them, there was no doubt about that and no avoiding that the blame for it fell on him, but if anything ever happened to him...

It wouldn't. Cloud would make sure of that. Apocalypse be damned, he'd at least protect his brother. Zack had promised to teach him how. Even if he found the whole story impossible to believe, he couldn't deny the things he'd already seen. Sora and Riku with those here-one-second-gone-the-next weapons. If it were possible for him to do what they had done, Cloud figured he may as well give it a go.

As soon as he got into the apartment, he darted to Roxas' room and looked through the door, relief washing over him when he saw that familiar mop of gold peeking above the duvet. As quietly as he could, he closed the door over and went into the kitchen to boil the kettle and raid the fridge.

When Roxas woke up, it would be to breakfast. A real breakfast, too. Just like Mom used to make.

If he was going to start looking out for Roxas, he had some bridges to mend.

-

-

-

“Bugger me. She's actually good, huh?”

“No need to sound so surprised. She'll nut you if she hears you say something like that.”

Axel heeded the warning, knowing enough of Roxas' little friend to know that she would probably do something a lot _worse_ if she caught him saying anything that could be misconstrued as a slight against her talent. Said talent couldn't be denied though, Axel thought as he and Roxas stood before Naminé's latest piece.

It had been over a month since their first date, and they'd seen each other pretty much every day since. Becoming so close, it was inevitable that Axel would end up being introduced to Naminé.

Despite himself, he'd actually been quite nervous. Any time Roxas mentioned the girl, he always spoke with nothing short of affection for her. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was his rival or something. Then again, the idea of Roxas and a girl in any sort of romantic way was laughable. He was about as straight as a roundabout. When they had been introduced, though, they were fast friends. Girls like her usually annoyed the hell out of Axel, all sweet and innocent, but it seemed to be just a front. Sure, she was sweet, but there was nothing innocent about this girl. Since then, Naminé hung out with the two of them a lot, though she was always pretty eager to let them have some alone time. She seemed more impatient for Axel to get into Roxas' pants than Axel himself was.

...Not that he was impatient at all.

“So where's the little DaVinci, anyway? She's been pestering us about this thing for weeks. Figured she'd at least show face for a bit.”

“Probably having another argument with this douche from her art class. He's always picking her pieces apart. Really winds her up. God forbid you try to point out that blatant crush of his to her, though. It's funny really. Nam's the best agony aunt you could ask for, but when it comes to her own life? Dense as a brick,” he said it with a smile though, obviously not minding the trait too much.

“Heh. I can imagine. If it's not to do with art or nosing into your love life, she doesn't seem interested at all.”

“...It'd be better if she stuck to the art.”

“How much is she getting paid for this anyway?” Axel asked, glancing around at the other guests in the gallery. Sleek suits, posh frocks and a general air of disdain. The two of them couldn't have been more out of place amidst the pompous socialites. Even if he had known how formal the gallery opening was going to be, he probably wouldn't have gone out of his way to look the part, but he may have toned down the _'threw-on-the-first-thing-found-not-growing-moss'_ look. At least Roxas hadn't gone to any effort either. He was still in his school uniform, which obviously bothered some of the other patrons if the looks they were getting was any indication.

“Well... if someone buys it, she gets that money, though a cut would go to Mr. Liddell since he's the gallery owner. She's not really in it for the money though. She's just doing a favour for him, seeing as it's his opening. Besides, it'll up her reputation, right? Still, it'd be great if someone did buy it.”

“...Maybe we should take a walk around then. This lot won't even look at it if it meant they'd have to stand by us.” Axel said it jokingly, but knowing it was true, they started to circulate around the other portraits a bit.

-

The scar-guys name was Leon, and Cloud somehow doubted he'd be forgetting it again.

“Oof!” For the umpteenth time that afternoon, the blond was thrown to the ground with nary a warning, landing on his already bruised and beaten back.

This was getting ridiculous.

“Come on. Up,” Leon ordered from across the garden, switching his gunblade to his other hand. Unlike Cloud, he was in the exact same condition they'd started in, the only thing he'd gained from their little training session being a sheen of sweat.

With a groan, Cloud pushed himself back to his feet. If it weren't for the fact that he was _sure_ he almost had it, he'd have flipped Leon the bird and stormed home already. Still, he _did_ almost have it, and he wasn't leaving until that phantom feeling of a weapon in his hand was reality.

The only warning he gave was a slight nod, then Leon was charging across the grass once more, weapon raising to deal a blow. In his defense, Leon thought he was going pretty easy on the guy. He wasn't even breaking the skin, which was hard not to do when hitting someone with a knife. Cloud needed to grow a pair, and fast.

The gunblade was swung down with careful precision, and met an obstruction that wasn't Cloud with a crash. However, without even a moment for Cloud to celebrate his success, whatever he felt in his hands vanished and the flat side of Leon's gunblade clashed against his knuckles.

“Ow! Sonuva-!”

He was so close. He could almost _see_ it that time; a sword, almost as long as he was tall, the blade itself excessively wide, yet surprisingly light for its size. It was sheathed in what he thought was bandages, but he couldn't be sure, as it was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

 _'Next time... Next time, for sure.'_

-

“I can't believe how well it went! Mr. Liddell just didn't know what to do with himself, he hadn't expected such a turnout.” Naminé beamed, sharing in the man's success. The three of them were lounging around Roxas' apartment, sharing a Chinese takeout. Luckily, Roxas had possessed some semblance of forethought and moved his mess around to make it look tidier.

Axel nodded a response, mouth too full of kung-pow chicken to reply.

“Hmm...” Roxas stared off, clearly a thousand miles away.

Naminé frowned.

“All right. What's wrong with you? You've been out of it all day.”

It was true, actually. He hadn't been so bad when he and Axel had been walking around the gallery, but he had still been a lot quieter than usual. His mind had blatantly been elsewhere the entire time. Axel had lost count of the amount of times he'd had to stop the kid from walking straight into a wall or another person.

“I have? ...Sorry guys. It's nothing, really. It's just....”

Both listened expectantly as Roxas gathered his thoughts.

“It's Cloud.”

Ah, him. Roxas' older brother, if Axel's memory served him. He didn't mention him often, and whenever he did, it was clear there was something amiss there.

Naminé never scowled, not since he'd known her anyway, but the expression on her face was the closest thing he'd seen to one.

“Oh? What about him?” Evidently, she wasn't fond of the guy ( _and the sky is blue, and birds fly)._

“Well... He's been weird lately. Not bad weird, though, but definitely weird. He... He's started talking to me all of a sudden. And not just _'hello, goodbye'_ kind of stuff, full-blown conversations. It's kind of freakin' me out, to be honest. I just don't know what to make of it. Maybe he's dying...”

“Oh, come on, don't go digging him a grave just yet. You guys are brothers, is it really so weird he talks to yo-”

“ _Yes,”_ both Roxas and Naminé said at once.

“Cloud and Roxas have never been very close,” Naminé decided to elucidate, “And after they moved here, Cloud started ignoring him completely. So, what, he just randomly struck up a conversation one day?”

“Completely out of nowhere! Not only that, but he cooks and stuff too. I wake up, and he's made me breakfast! I'm considering the possibility of pod-people. It's, like, the _only_ explanation.” Roxas looked genuinely baffled, Axel had to bite his lip to avoid laughing.

Only child he was, he found it hard to imagine that type of sibling relationship. Whenever he thought of brothers, he pictured a protective, sometimes bickering but in good humour, close type of thing. He just couldn't imagine living under the same roof with someone and not even talking to one another.

“...That _is_ weird. Maybe he wants something,” Naminé offered, fork poised to her lips in a thoughtful pose.

“I can't think what. So you think he's buttering me up for something then?”

“What other reason can there be?”

“Maybe he's just seen the error of his ways! You guys are cooking up quite a little conspiracy theory there. He might have just realised he was being a knob and is trying to make up for it,” Axel suggested, only to be met with a two sets of rolling eyes.

“ _Riiight_ , that must be it. Nice try, Ax, but you haven't met Cloud. Don't get me wrong, he's my brother and I love him, but he doesn't see the 'error of his ways'. Anyway, I'm not complaining or anything. It's kind of nice, to be honest. Ah!”

Roxas grabbed Axel's wrist and groaned.

“Sorry kids. Looks like it's work time for the grown-ups.” He stood from the couch, stretching like a cat.

“Which one is it?”

“The club. Only 'til midnight though. It's some sort of theme night, so I've gotta pick up a costume from Genesis' place. I really hope those costumes are meant for work, or he's got some freaky hobbies...”

Naminé politely turned away as Roxas bent down to meet Axel's lips, going into the kitchen to top up her drink.

“If he offers to measure you, kick him in the nads and run.”

“Of course. I'm not working at the café tomorrow, by the way, so don't go and tip any other blond waiters there.”

“... What about brunets?”

Roxas grinned, walking to the door.

“S'later. You guys can let yourself out when you've finished eating. Bye Nam!”

“Bye!”

-

-

-

Roxas swallowed the lump forming in his throat, glancing around at his surroundings. Or, at least, what little he could see. It was almost cliché, the pitch-black surrounding him, a faint sphere illuminated around his crouched form, from what light-source he didn't know... and was this water beneath his feet?

What was going on? Was he asleep? ...Yeah, that was it. He was dreaming. Of course.

Even with that realisation, that nagging panic closing in on him didn't go away. There was an anticipation building; he was waiting for something, but he couldn't figure out what.

This was beyond bizarre. Roxas didn't have dreams like this. He dreamt of stupid things like becoming the Struggle champion, of giving that asshole from back in Nibelheim, Seifer, the comeuppance he deserved, of getting rich and living in the lap of luxury. Normal things.

So... was this a nightmare then?

He couldn't remember any nightmares he may have had before. Then again, he couldn't remember anything quite so vivid as this, nightmare _or_ dream. The air was so thick with ( _panicfearmalice)_ tension that it was smothering. There was a strong wind, whipping his hair and clothes around, not his pajamas he noted, and almost blowing him onto his hands. His pants, the ones he'd worn that day maybe, were heavy and damp, soaking up the water he was kneeling on.

As the water began to feel colder, the panic creeping upon him became overwhelming, and he jolted to his feet, holding his breath.

Any second now, he'd fall, drop beneath the water.

 _'B-But, I can't swim!'_

A melodious laughter rang out in the deafening silence.

Roxas jerked around, and the held breath rushed from him.

“Wha... What the fuck...?” He wasn't even aware he said it out loud, and the sound of his own voice made him jump. The shadow standing across from him laughed again.

“ _You're a jumpy one, aren't you? Relax. You're fine,”_ it consoled, in a lilting, almost musical voice. Roxas stared at the figure, faceless and motionless, shock pinning him to the spot.

“Wh-what's going on?” His voice trembled, and he told himself it was from the cold, not from fear.

It titled it's head to the side, or what Roxas assumed was it's head.

“ _Not yet.”_

He had the feeling he was being scrutinized, despite the shadow-thing having no eyes, and shrunk back.

“What d'ya mean... not yet?” He'd never had a nightmare like this, not that he could remember, and he desperately wanted to wake up. Subtly, hoping it wouldn't notice, he pinched his arm. The sharp pain came, but he didn't wake up.

“ _Not yet.”_ It didn't give any more information, and fell silent, simply standing across from Roxas and watching, staring out at him from an eyeless face. Time passed, it might have been minutes or hours, like that. Neither moved, Roxas barely breathing in case it somehow set the creature off. Maybe he slipped into a slight doze, somehow sleeping within the nightmare, because one second it was there, but the next he opened his eyes and it was gone.

“H-Hey! Where-?!”

The question was answered before it was even asked, something solid grasping around his ankle and pulling him. With a strangled cry, Roxas was dragged beneath the waters surface, writhing wildly to escape the clutches of whatever was holding him. Looking down, a chill rushed through him, and it had nothing to do with the cold water.

Blue eyes stared up at him from his own face, grasping what he felt was his own ankle but was nothing but solid shadow. That face, identical to his, stared up at the shadow he'd somehow become, and gave a saccharine smile.

“ _Not yet.”_

Despite being beneath the water, he could hear the pseudo-him so crystal-clearly. Not yet, not yet, not yet, what did it mean?!

He couldn't breathe. Water filled his mouth, his throat, his lungs burnt, and he desperately kicked and struggled against the other being's vice-like grip, to no avail. It reached up, quicker than he could see, and wrapped it's hand around his throat. Pure fear thrummed through his body, the hand around his throat crushing, and _ohjesuschristi'mgonnadiehere-_

“Roxas!”

His eyes shot open.

Cloud stared down at him, face wrought with worry, though he quickly tried to hide that when Roxas met his eyes. Soaked with sweat, tangled up in his sheets and shaking, he was quite a sight.

“Cloud?”

“I... I heard you shouting. Did you have a bad dream?”

Slowly, Roxas' breathing came back to normal, and he calmed down. Slumping back against the pillows, he sighed in relief.

“Y-Yeah. Sorry I woke you.”

Cloud frowned, sensing that questions weren't welcome but wanting to know anyway.

“Nah, I wasn't asleep yet anyway...,” He sat down on the edge of the bed, “So what was it about?”

Roxas turned to him, mouth open to answer, but faltered. Confusion swept over his face. He was still trembling ever-so-slightly, but... why? He was scared, but of what?

“...I don't remember...”

Cloud had always been able to tell when Roxas was lying to people. He committed all the tell-tale tiks; averting his eyes, repeatedly scratching the back of his neck, smiling too much. He was doing none of those things now.

“Okay... try and get some more sleep then. G'night.”

Cloud left the room, undeniably relieved. He'd been afraid that Roxas was having the same dreams he was. He always remembered them though, so it was unlikely.

  
Roxas wouldn't sleep again that night.

-

-

-


	2. part two

-

-

-

 

Roxas wouldn't sleep again that night.

Or any other night for a fortnight after. It was getting ridiculous. He couldn't even remember what had him freaked out to the point of insomnia. Yet night after night, sleep just wouldn't come, despite how utterly exhausted he was.

And because life was awesome that way, he had the bad feeling he was coming down with something too.

“Gin and tonic.”

Roxas nodded, busying himself with the woman's order. He probably should have called in sick, really. He'd been sent home half-way through his shift in the café, coughing too much to be handling food hygienically. Still, he didn't really have that luxury. The rent was due.

“£2.50 change.”

“Tah, love.”

Maybe it was about time he told Cloud about their money problems. They were getting along a lot better lately, after all. If Cloud got a job too, Roxas could quite working at the club. The café was alright, but being behind the bar was awful. Helping drunks get drunker was not one of his favourite ways to spend time. Especially on crowded nights like this.

...Was it just him, or was it absolutely freezing in here?

“Oi, blondie, run out back and get more glasses!” Scarlet barked from further down the bar, her usual good mood present.

Typically, Roxas would have told her where to go, but he was grateful for the break away from the flashing lights and ear-splitting music, so complied.

“Just 'cause he's the new guy doesn't mean you can make him your bitch, y'know. If you need something, go get it yourself,” Elena snapped, trying to remember ten different orders at once.

“I don't recall asking your opinion.”

“Just saying.”

“I don't give a damn about anything you have to say.”

The customers, who had previously been complaining about how long it was taking to get their drinks, shrunk back as a glaring match began between the two women.

Elena opened her mouth to retort, no doubt something that would make the argument physical, the way she preferred arguments to be, when the crashing sound of glasses shattering on the floor cut her off.

“Oh, fantastic. The clumsy idiots gone and broke more glasses,” Scarlet muttered, resuming serving the customers.

“Leave him alone, alright? Those are heavy boxes,” Elena turned towards the back doorway, “Roxas! You okay there, kid?!”

She frowned when only met with silence. There were too many customers for her to go check on him, even if she would have liked to leave Scarlet with serving everyone, so looked across the dancefloor and tried to catch one of the two men's eye who were standing at the doors. Thankfully, one looked up at her at just the right time, and she gestured him over.

“What's up, darlin'?” Reno grinned, sliding up to the bar.

“I heard a crash out back. Can you go check it out?”

“Can do.”

Hopping over the bar, Reno disappeared in the back. Elena carried on serving, flashing Scarlet a dirty look every time she pinched one of her glasses, and waited for Reno. Not long after he vaulted the bar, he peeked back around the door, “Uh... man down, yo.”

 

-

 

“Sonuva-!”

Axel scowled, groping around on the cabinet to find the object of his current hate, grabbing the phone from the cradle and cutting off its shrill cry.

“What?!”

His phone manners were usually better, but it was one in the morning. There was no such thing as manners at that time of day.

“...Uh, Axel?”

“...Roxas?”

“Um, yeah... Sorry, I woke you up, huh? I was hoping you'd still be awake...”

“Well, I am now,” Axel sighed, sitting up on the couch, “What's up?”

“I'm really sorry, but... You drive, right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“...Look, I fainted at work and need someone to pick me up, but Nam doesn't drive. I know it's late, but can you come to the club and get me?”

That woke him up.

“Wait, you fainted?”

A sigh.

“I've just not been sleeping too much lately, and I think I've got a cold or something,” (translation: he was dead on his feet and being stubborn,) “The boss won't let me make my own way back though, and the club's too busy for anyone else to run me home. I'd really owe you one.”

“Alright. I'm on my way.”

 

-

 

“Do you think that maybe...”

Demyx frowned, watching Axel sprint from the building, face wrought with worry.

“If he has, he's a fool,” Zexion murmured, pushing off from the wall and joining Demyx by the window.

“What do we do?”

“... If he has, then it's best to sever ties, isn't it? It's going to happen eventually anyway.”

“But, Zexy! It's not as simple as that! When you love someone-”

“Irrelevant. We intend to win, don't we? So there's no point in falling in love.”

Demyx's frown deepened, an expression rarely seen on the blond's face. Zexion ignored the look, had no choice but to do so. His words rung true, even if he was starting to wonder about the 'what ifs'.

“...When he gets back, we'll have to talk to him. It's best to put a stop to this before it progresses too far.”

“Yeah... put a stop to it...” Demyx was still staring out of the window, though something in his eyes said he was seeing a different view than Zexion was. Suddenly, the air was too stifling, and Zexion turned on his heel and left.

 

-

 

Axel glanced to the side. As he'd guessed, Roxas was a mess. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing was raspy, and he was sweating buckets. The minute they'd gotten into the car, the blond so unsteady on his feet that Axel had to pretty much carry him, he was out like a light. It looked like the flu, hopefully nothing more serious.

Axel was also hoping Cloud wasn't home. From what Roxas told him about the guys sudden mood change, he probably wouldn't be too pleased to see some stranger carrying an unconscious Roxas through the door in the middle of the night. He contemplated avoiding that scenario completely and just taking him back to his own room, but ruled that out immediately. He'd been sleeping in one of Xemnas' buildings lately, with the rest of the members a stones throw away. They wouldn't hurt him or anything, yet Axel still didn't want Roxas and them anywhere near one another.

He needn't have worried though. When he finally fished Roxas' key out of his pocket, the barely awake blond trying to help only ended up doing the opposite, the apartment was empty. It was about two in the morning by that point, but Cloud wasn't home.

“Must be at a friends...” Roxas murmured sluggishly, clutching Axel's sleeve and shuffling over to his bedroom. The fever was making him act weird, almost child-like, and he couldn't help but find it cute. Then again, Axel sucked with kids, and wasn't sure how to handle Roxas acting like one.

“Um... Rox? I better get going. It's late, and if your brother catches me here I doubt he'll be happy.”

Roxas didn't seem to hear him and threw himself down on his bed.

“...she used to make me honey-tea... d'ya know how to make it? I'd kill for some now...”

Axel could take a guess at who that 'she' was, and frowned. The kid looked so damn pitiful lying there, curled up in a little ball, sniffling and rubbing at his nose. Axel scratched the back of his neck, awkward as hell, and sighed.

“Yeah, I'll make you some. Get changed out of those clothes. I'll be right back.”

Looking after sick people was not his forte, that was for sure, and playing Mum wasn't either. He could hardly just up and leave Roxas on his own though. Sure, he wasn't a saint by any stretch of the imagination, but he wasn't as callous as people thought either.

In the ten minutes it took to make the tea, half of that trying to find stuff in the barren wasteland that barely deserved the title of kitchen, Roxas had gotten changed and crawled under the covers. He smiled dazedly when Axel came back, just about managing to keep his eyes open, grabbing for the cup.

“...How is it?” Axel asked, if only to break the silence. He was nervous, but he didn't know why. There was just something a little too intimate about looking after someone when they were sick.

“...Awful.”

“Gee, thanks for protecting my feelings there, blondie.”

“It's okay. Hers was awful too.” Roxas smiled again fondly, obviously lost in some memory or another, and Axel frowned. He was doing that a lot tonight.

It had never been explicitly said, but Axel knew about Roxas' Mum, mostly from Naminé. She'd only died a little before the Strife brothers arrived in Hollow Bastian. He'd wondered a few times if Roxas and hers relationship had been bad, seeing as he didn't seem too cut up about the whole thing, but now Axel was starting to wonder. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, but he had a feeling that the reason Roxas had called him tonight and not Cloud wasn't just because Cloud didn't have a car. Cloud didn't know Roxas was working, and Roxas wanted to keep it that way. He was, in his own way, trying to protect the guy. Was acting like he was alright with their Mum's death another way of protecting Cloud too? Had Roxas actually grieved, or was he trying to be strong for Cloud's sake?

When Roxas' smile turned melancholy, the answer was obvious.

Damn, this brat was just going to keep him worrying, wasn't he?

“... what're you doing?” Roxas' attention snapped back to the present when the cup was pulled from his hands and he was pushed against the wall.

“What's it look like? You don't expect me to sleep on the floor, do you? Budge up.” Axel kicked off his shoes, joining the blond under the covers. “Now. Tell me about your Mum.”

 

-

-

-

 

The two ended up talking through the night. At least until Roxas' exhaustion got the better of him, and he fell asleep on Axel's shoulder. He learnt a lot about the blond during those hours, and although he'd been reluctant at first, he was too bleary from either the sleep-deprivation or what they'd decided was the flu to fight off Axel's persistent questions. Axel wasn't usually the type to pry, or one to care enough to bother prying, but for some reason he couldn't stop badgering the kid. After all, bottling things up was only a stall. Eventually, things always came out. Axel figured it was better he pushed Roxas to talk to him than let him be and he end up going to school with a sawn-off shotgun in his bag. That shit happened.

It wasn't just things about the women he'd learnt was named Menoly that they talked about though. Cloud, Naminé and some old friends that Axel figured were the kids in the photo Xemnas had given him had come up as well.

Half-way through regaling Axel with the tale of his and his friends victory in struggle, whatever the hell that was, Roxas slipped off. Although he'd been planning to leave as soon as Roxas did fall asleep, Axel nodded off not long after, not waking up until the doorbell went.

Only half-awake, it didn't occur to him that he probably shouldn't be answering the door. It could be Cloud. Why he was ringing the bell to his own apartment, Axel didn't know.

“'lo?”

Bright blue eyes blinked up at him, but they didn't belong to Cloud.

“Axel?”

“Oh, hey, Naminé.”

“...Oh. I get it. Sorry for interrupting.” She smirked.

“...what?” Still not entirely awake, he didn't catch the drift.

“Roxas didn't come to class and he wasn't answering his phone. I was worried. Working in that sleazy bar, anything could happen,” she leaned forward and actually winked at him, “It's about time.”

And it was still another few seconds before Axel caught on.

“O-Oh... No. Hold on. I need coffee.”

“I'll bet you do,” she followed him in as he walked to the kitchen, shutting the front door, “So? How was it?”

Axel sighed, looking for a clean glass.

“I'm gonna stop you right there, darlin'. Sorry to disappoint, but we didn't... do that.”

It was Naminé's turn to sigh now.

“Fine. Be that way. Roxas'll tell me everything later anyway.”

“There's nothing to tell. He wasn't well, so I went to pick him up from work, then figured I should stay. Want some?”

Naminé eyed the 'coffee' with distaste, and shook her head.

“... If he was sick, why did you go to pick him up?”

“He rang me up and asked me to.” He shrugged, knocking back the drink. Naminé almost scowled.

“I see. So I guess you've met Cloud now then?”

“Hm? No. He's not here.”

She definitely did scowl this time.

“What do you mean he's not here? Where is he?”

“Your guess is as good as mine... where are you going?”

Naminé didn't look back as she strode over to the door, only tossing a wave over her shoulder as she left. Axel had the good grace to look a little guilty.

“Oops. Sorry, Cloud.”

 

-

-

-

 

Cloud yawned, stretching his aching muscles.

He was feeling good.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, he'd whooped Leon's ass in training yesterday. All was good in the world.

Of course, that was precisely the moment fate decided to crap all over his good mood, with nothing less than a nice hard slap across the face.

“Ow!”

“Afternoon, Cloud.”

The devil stood before him in the guise of a sweet little blonde with a diabetes-inducing smile on her face.

“Na-Naminé?! What was that for?!” Cloud cried, clutching his cheek, which was sporting an impressive red hand mark.

“You and I need to have a little chat. It seemed a good way to start.”

The next thing Cloud knew, Naminé had him by the ear and was dragging him over to a bench.

“OwowowowowowowOW!”

“Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry.” The smile that she still wore said otherwise. Cloud never really had much to do with Naminé, or any of Roxas' friends for that matter, but he knew enough of the girl to know that he was in trouble. For just what, he hadn't the foggiest.

“...er... what's this about?” Cloud asked hesitantly, rubbing his poor abused ear. Naminé crossed her legs, was that anger flashing through her eyes?

“You.”

“...Me?”

“You.”

“Oh... What did I do?”

“Exactly, Cloud. That's what I want to know. What have you done?” There was something about the way she said that that gave Cloud the feeling there wasn't a right answer.

“Um... nothing?”

She cracked him around the back of the head.

“Exactly! You haven't done a damn thing! What're you playing at?!” she shrieked. The word banshee came to mind, as the passers-by surely would have agreed.

Were all girls this crazy, or was it just the ones Cloud was unfortunate enough to meet?

“Ow! Why are you so mad?! You just said I haven't done anything!” He shielded his head from any more Naminé-assaults.

“Because!” Naminé groaned in exasperation, throwing herself back down on the bench, “Where the hell have you been today? I was waiting out here ages.”

Cloud blinked at the sudden mood-shift. This girl was like a bloody minefield.

“I... I was at a friends?” Was that an acceptable answer, or would he be getting a broken nose now?

“...You have friends?”

Ouch.

“Sorry. Didn't mean that like it sounded...”

“Um... It's fine.”

Naminé sighed again, starting to chew on a lock of her hair.

“Look... I'm sorry for hitting you. It's just... Well, you piss me off.”

Something Cloud was always happy to hear.

“...I'm sorry?”

“It's not me you should be apologising to.” Naminé sent him a sidelong glance, and Cloud finally understood what she was getting at.

“...Is this about Roxas?”

“...You've been trying a lot harder with him lately. It's made him pretty happy... after he stopped thinking you were a pod-person anyway. But it's not enough, Cloud. You can't just make him breakfast every now-and-then and think you're being a good brother. It's not enough for you to be just a brother anymore. He's mature, most of the time, sure, but he's still just a kid. You have to look after him. You can't just do what you want and think he'll be fine...” Naminé didn't look at him while she spoke, suddenly finding the back of her hand very fascinating. She'd been so determined to bollock Cloud for his behaviour lately, yet now she was, the words she'd been planning to say had dried up. The minute she'd said it wasn't enough, although he kept his face intentionally blank, the guilt in his eyes couldn't be ignored. It was making her guilty as well.

“I'm not saying this to be cruel; I'm really not. I know you're having a hard time with Menoly's death... but you're not the only one. She was Roxas' Mum too. I was really worried when I saw him at school the first day, and he told me what happened to her, but I thought to myself, 'It's fine. He has Cloud.' But while you've been wallowing, he's been slipping through the cracks. He said it was fine, that you just needed time, but then I hear he collapsed at work and it was his boyfriend that looked after him instead of you? There's a limit-”

“Wait... what? Work? Boyfriend?!” Cloud, missing the point of the speech, looked at Naminé in shock.

And instantaneously, Naminé's guilt vanished.

“You,” smack, “didn't,” smack, “even,” smack, “know,” smack, “he,” smack, “was” smack, “seeing,” smack, “SOMEONE?!” smack and a kick to the shin.

Cloud groaned, clutching his battered head and knee, scowling at the seething blonde.

“Will you stop hitting me, woman?!”

“Will you stop deserving it, asshole?!”

This girl was worse than Yuffie and Tifa combined.

“Look. If I stay talking to you a second more I'm probably going to push you in front of a bus. Just go home and spend some time with Roxas. It won't kill you. Later.”

Cloud watched her stalk away, marvelling at the Strife brothers ability to befriend such violent girls.

 

-

-

-

 

“...What's with the welcoming committee?” Axel asked, sauntering into the room he'd commandeered in one of Xemnas' many buildings. He wasn't surprised to see Demyx, sprawled across the couch, shovelling crisps into his mouth and eyes glued to the wide-screen. He was surprised, however, to see Zexion of all people leaning against the far wall. It wasn't that he didn't get along with Zexion or anything, he seemed like a decent bloke, but they were hardly what you would call friends. Comrades, maybe, but not friends.

“We need to have a word, Axel, if you don't mind,” Zexion said in his usual tonelessness.

“Hey, Ax!” Demyx grinned up at him, brandishing the crisp packet, “Want one?”

“How the hell did you find my stash again?” Axel threw Demyx's feet off the couch, maybe a little too hard as he fell off entirely- “I think I broke my ass!”- and looked to Zexion, “So, what's up?”

Nerves started setting in when Zexion and Demyx shared a look.

“Well, I'll just come out and say it, shall I?,” he turned to look directly into Axel's eyes, and Axel suddenly felt chilled, “Stop seeing the Strife boy.”

Axel blinked.

“...What?”

“Stop seeing the Strife boy.”

“Yeah, I heard you. What do you mean? Boss told me to keep an eye on him-”

“But, Axel! That's not what you're doing! You're dating him!” Demyx interjected from the floor, wringing his hands.

“So? Boss never said I couldn't, right? Why shouldn't I?” Axel shrugged, starting to get uncomfortable.

“Because he's not going to be around for much longer,” Zexion replied calmly, “You're just setting yourself up for unnecessary hurt.” Demyx nodded sharply, staring at Axel imploringly.

“Please, Axel... can't you see? You're... You're falling in love with him.”

Axel snorted.

“What the hell are you on? Love? Not a chance.” At both Demyx's and Zexion's look of disbelief, he sighed. “Okay, so I may like the kid a bit more than is wise. I'll give you that much. But it's nothing I can't handle. I'm just having as much fun with this mission as I can. I may as well, right?”

Demyx shook his head.

“No, Axel. Stop lying. We saw your face last night when you heard he'd collapsed. That's not the kind of expression you make about someone you just like. Believe me. I know.”

Axel frowned, couldn't help the pity he felt for his friend.

“...Well, if he's in denial, I see this conversation going nowhere. Maybe you'll be able to talk some sense into him. Excuse me.” Zexion nearly ran from the room, not looking back at either men. Demyx resolutely didn't watch after him, keeping his eyes trained on Axel.

“...Asshole,” Axel muttered, patting the couch next to him, “Floor can't be comfy, Dem.”

“He's not an asshole. He just acts like one,” Demyx defended weakly, slumping onto the cushions, grabbing the packet of crisps back from Axel. Being the good guy he was, Axel didn't wrestle them back, and let Demyx drown his sorrows in salt and vinegar.

“Can't say I know the difference between the two.”

“...Me neither, but I'm sure there is one.”

They didn't say anything for a while, Axel watching the T.V, Demyx stuffing his face. It was a comfortable silence, Demyx being the one out of the Organization that Axel was closest to. Maybe it was that friendship that stopped Axel from just getting up and walking out when Demyx broached a conversation Axel didn't want to have.

“You are in love with him, y'know, even if you can't see it yet.”

He didn't leave the room, but he didn't respond either.

“I'm just worried, Axel... He must be quite a guy, huh? What's he like?” Demyx smiled, genuinely curious, and after a moments hesitation, Axel conceded.

“Well... It's hard to say. He's a bit all over the shop. He's pretty mature, but he can be real childish. He's stubborn, to a fault. He's a terrible liar, but that doesn't stop him from trying. He's passionate about the stuff he likes and won't give the time of day to stuff he doesn't... He's probably the most sarcastic person I've ever met-”

“-Nah, you know Xiggy, after all-”

“-exactly my point.”

“Wow.”

“...He's just really fun to be around, I guess. Oh, and I know you'd just love him too, 'cause his favourite band is 'Ars Musica', and... Oh.”

Demyx smirked, could actually see the exact moment Axel realised what he'd said and pretty much broke.

“...Y'see? I know it's hard, Axel, but you've got to stop seeing him as soon as possible. You're only gonna get hurt,” Demyx murmured, squeezing Axel's arm. Axel's mouth moved soundlessly for a minute, and Demyx began to wonder if the sudden realization had actually broken him, when Axel jumped from his seat and glared down at the blond.

“I-I'm in love?! What the hell is that about?!”

Demyx blinked up at him, not sure whether he wanted an actual answer or not.

“I mean, I've only known him for a few months! You don't fall in love that quick! And I sure as hell don't fall in love, period! Come on, I'm in the Organization. I'm pro-Armageddon. Holding hands and running off into the sunset doesn't really factor into the equation here.”

“No one plans to fall in love, Axel. It just happens,” Demyx tried to reason.

“Ooh, and that whole 'tell me about him, Axel!' thing, that was sly! Why the hell didn't you tell me I was in love?!” Axel barked, completely teetering over the edge of rational.

“...Um... I did...”

“Well you should have told me sooner! Now what am I supposed to do?!” His voice cracked, the root of his problem finally showing, and Demyx's face fell.

Grabbing Axel's hand, he pulled him back onto the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“That's what I'm trying to say, Ax. You've gotta stop seeing him, before you fall any deeper. Zexion... he's right. Our fates have already been written... We're destroyers... We can't afford to fall in love. It's just not a part of our destinies.”

“...Then we should be able to change our fates. I never chose to be a 'destroyer'...” Axel muttered weakly, gripping Demyx's hand tighter despite himself.

Demyx laughed humourlessly.

“I know, right? It's so unfair... but we can't change it. No matter how hard we try. We're members of the Organization, from our births to our deaths. Nothing can ever change that.”

 

-

-

-

 

“-so I'll be back a bit late. That okay?”

“Sure, just not too late. Have a good time,” Cloud said, hanging up the phone. It had been a few days since his encounter with Naminé, and he was finally starting to walk without a limp. The time had been spent with Roxas, just hanging out around the apartment, watching awful movies and eating even worse food. Cloud had to admit, he was having fun spending time with his brother, and Roxas seemed to be doing so too. He'd gone out today though, a date with his boyfriend, who Cloud had learnt was called Axel but nothing much else had been revealed. He'd been surprised when Naminé had said Roxas had a boyfriend, but being of questionable preferences himself, he wasn't too bothered.

With a sigh, Cloud glanced around the apartment, unsure of what to do with himself now Roxas was out. He had all of two minutes to consider his options before there was a not so much knocking as a beating at the door.

“Um... hello? Ah!”

Leon pushed past him, striding into the apartment.

“So you're not dead then. Always good to know. Thanks for calling, by the way. It would have been annoying to have been waiting three hours for you to not turn up.”

Cloud winced.

“Oh, right. Training... my bad?”

“Yes. Your bad.” Leon folded his arms across his chest, expectant.

“Well, what happened was, my brother was sick, so I had to look after him. I was gonna call, but... er...”

Leon sighed.

“Nevermind. Forget it. Get your coat. We have to make up for the days you've miss-”

He stopped abruptly, head snapping around to look through the window. Cloud gritted his teeth against the sudden, painful clenching in his chest, head pounding. Leon grabbed a hold of his chin, forcing Cloud to meet his eyes.

“It may be too soon, but we're the closest right now. This isn't training. Someone's attacking a seal,” Leon stared into Cloud's eyes, looking for a hint of fear or hesitation, “Do you have my back, or don't you think you're ready yet?”

Was that what the pain was? Was he feeling the seal being destroyed?

“I-I've got your back,” Cloud near-panted. Rather than hesitation or fear, Leon found a firm resolution in those blue eyes, and came as close as he ever did to smiling.

“Let's go then.”

 

-

 

'I'm never going to get used to this,' Cloud thought, gripping Leon's arm tighter as they ran towards the ancient fairground, so fast that the wind was cutting into his skin. He'd gotten summoning his sword down to a fine art, but the whole running at a super human speed thing? Not at all. Being dragged along by Leon wasn't a much better alternative though.

The blond breathed a sigh of relief when they skidded to a stop outside the rusting gates. The park hadn't been open in years, for good reason, too decrepit to be safe. It had never been knocked down though, and the ferris wheel was the only ride in the place that looked in as good a condition as it had back when the park had first opened.

Now he was nearer to the seal, the pain in Cloud's head and chest had eased up, but not gone completely.

“So how are we going to get in?”

No sooner had the question left Cloud's lips had Leon kicked the gate in and sped away.

“...”

With a sigh, Cloud sprinted after him towards the ferris wheel. By the time he got there, Leon had already leapt into action, summoning his gunblade and charging at the motionless cloaked figure.

One of the carriages from the ferris wheel crashed to the ground, and the ground shook with it.

Leon cut through air, the enemy nowhere to be seen. Panting, his eyes darted around the grounds, the shadows cloaking it seeming to move. Years of combat had taught him that if it seemed the shadows were moving, they probably were, and he leapt back to Cloud's side where the light was at its best.

Another carriage fell from the structure, leaving only four.

“On your guard. We don't know his fighting technique,” Leon murmured, eyes darting all around.

Cloud nodded, hand gripping the hilt of his sword. They stood back-to-back before the ferris wheel as the shadows closed in on them.

Leon's brow furrowed.

Weapons were useless against something intangible.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind had their circle of light been completely swallowed, and that comforting weight against his back disappeared.

“Cloud?!”

And another carriage shattered on the ground. Three gone, three left.

Twisting around, Leon searched for the blond, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Not that sight was stretching too far now, Leon submerged in complete darkness. He wasn't even sure whether his eyes were open or closed, no difference between the two.

The sound of another carriage from the ferris wheel crashing to the ground echoed all around him, like he was hearing it from underwater, and panic began to set in. That was, what, the fourth one gone? There were only two left, and the interval between them being destroyed was growing shorter and shorter.

“You have two options. Find Strife, or protect the seal.”

The voice was all around, and Leon couldn't determine where the source was. Scowling, he tightened his grip on the gunblade, and hoped one of the others would arrive soon. He should never have brought Cloud with him. It was too soon.

Two options? No. Only one.

“Cloud!”

 

-

 

“Ssh! Aerith, it's alright,” Zack whispered, rubbing soothing circles on the sobbing woman's back. She'd been sleeping soundly when he'd left the room all of five minutes ago, then she was screaming. He hated this, hated feeling so helpless to comfort her.

Between choked sobs, she managed to get out enough for Zack to understand her distress, “L-Leon! The old f-fairground.” Within seconds of her saying those words, however, the answer was obvious.

Aerith clutched on to Zack as the ground began to shake, all the photos and ornaments shattering to the floor, the brunette only crying all the more as she knew the state of their room didn't even begin to reflect the destruction taking place all over Hollow Bastian.

 

-

 

Roxas nibbled his lip, glancing up at his companion.

Something was off.

All afternoon, Axel had been quiet, reserved even. Completely distracted. Roxas had been pretty much talking to himself the entire time. He'd tried to breach the topic, but Axel just said nothing was wrong. He'd purposefully made their hands brush, hoping Axel would take the hint and hold his, but nothing. He'd made so many obvious innuendoes, none of which Axel seemed to pick up, which was worrying in itself. Not to mention he hadn't even tried to cop a feel, once.

Roxas was worried. Very worried.

Axel glanced around the park they were walking through, hands buried deep in his pockets, mind going a mile a minute. So this was it. He was going to end it, before things got any worse... or better, which itself would probably be worse for him. He'd been trying to work up to it all day, but every time he started to think he could do it, he'd look at the blond, and all his resolution would seep away.

“Be right back,” Roxas said, jolting Axel out of his thoughts.

“Uh, 'kay,” he replied, watching Roxas jog away. Hopping up onto the low wall behind him, he chanted Demyx's words over and over, trying to find that certainty that he had had the other day. That this was what was best, that there was really no other choice.

He almost had a grasp on it when Roxas reappeared, and it slipped away yet again.

“Here!” He beamed, thrusting some blue thing on a stick under Axel's nose.

“...What's this?” Axel asked as Roxas jumped up next to him.

“Sea-salt ice cream. I used to live on the stuff back in Nibelheim. This is the only place you can get it here. Try it, it's good.”

So this was the infamous frozen treat Roxas mentioned at least once a week, usually moping the fact that it was so hard to come by in Hollow Bastian. Gingerly, Axel licked it, trying to hide the immediate wince.

“So?”

“...It's salty.”

“...Sea-salt, genius.” Roxas grinned. Axel wished he wouldn't. The next five minutes passed in utter silence, both of them eating their ice cream, until Axel heaved a sigh.

Now or never.

“We need to talk, Rox.”

Lips stained a blue to rival his eyes, Roxas cocked his head to meet Axel's, a mixture of confusion and hesitance flashing across his face.

“What about?”

“Us.”

“...Oh. Okay. Go on,” he said, throwing one of his legs over the wall so he was facing the redhead.

“Well... Uh... Look, It... It's not-” Just as he was finally getting the nerve to say it wasn't going to work out, Roxas got that mischievous look on his face and leaned forward, swiping his tongue across Axel's lower lip.

“Wha-what-!”

“You had some ice cream on your lip.” Roxas smirked, apparently oblivious to his own stained lips.

Cheeks heating up, Axel tried to drag his eyes away from Roxas' too close lips and regain whatever footing he'd had in the conversation. The blond's breath fanned across his face, only inches from his own, and unconsciously, he moved a little more forward. Just a little more, and...

“...This is usually the part when we kiss, red,” Roxas murmured, a hairsbreadth away.

Just a little more, and...

“I-I can't!” Grabbing Roxas' shoulders, he pushed him away, a safe distance, and looked down until he was sure he could mask the look on his face.

Roxas frowned, waiting for Axel to say something, but when nothing more was forthcoming, he shrugged the hands off his shoulders and jumped to the floor.

“I don't get this, Axel. Not at all. One minute we're doing great, the next you're, what, breaking up with me? Completely out of nowhere? ...Am I missing something here, or does this whole thing make as little sense as I think it does?” Roxas demanded, finally at the end of his tether. Not that it was a particularly long tether to begin with.

Said tether was completely obliterated when Axel didn't even deem him a response. Didn't even look at him.

“Y'know what? I've got too much on my plate to deal with this right now. Work, school, Cloud, it's enough. I wasn't looking for a project here. How about you call me when you sort yourself out, okay?” Roxas snapped, turning on his heel and striding away-

-only to be tackled to the floor by Axel.

“What're you doing?! Get off!”

“Keep completely still,” Axel breathed into his ear, wrapping his arms tightly around him as the ground beneath them began to quake.

 

-

 

“Zack! Zack!” Cloud near-screeched as he clambered through the entrance, trying to manoeuvre around what was left of the front door. Leon hung off his shoulder, gasping for breath, blood dripping from the gaping wound across his chest.

Zack appeared from the living room, not looking remotely surprised at the state of Leon, and gestured Cloud to follow him. Within minutes, Leon was lying on the couch, Aerith taking care of his wound. Cloud finally managed to drag his eyes from the brunet, chancing a glance at the T.V. The damage further in the house wasn't too bad, a few broken pictures and vases here and there but nothing much else. The T.V had survived and the news was blaring.

“...Are the others okay?” Cloud muttered, throat tightening as the predicted death toll kept rising and rising with every minute. A horrible thought suddenly struck him; what if Roxas was one of those numbers?

“Yeah. We'd know if they weren't. You okay?” Zack glanced over at the shook and dishevelled blond, not missing how pale he'd become, and pulled him down onto the sofa.

“Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Just... I gotta go-”

“It's not a good idea, spike. I know you're probably worried about your brother but I'm sure he's fine. We'd know if he weren't-”

“You keep saying that, but how can you? Look, I know Aerith has this weird sixth sense thing going on, but she can't know for sure. I've gotta go make sure-”

“How about a compromise? Call your apartment and if he answers, you stay for a while. If he doesn't, we'll both go and look for him. How's that sound?”

Cloud frowned.

“...Aren't the phones down?”

“We're The Seals, spike. Don't question it.” Zack smiled, handing him his mobile.

With every ring that wasn't answered, Cloud's anxiety grew, so when Roxas finally picked up, it was a good thing he was sitting down or he would have fell to the floor.

“...'lo?” It was a pretty bad connection, but it was one none-the-less.

“Roxas, you okay?”

“...eh ...m'fine, where...”

“Sorry, what?”

“... are you?”

“Where am I? I'm at a friends. Listen, don't leave the house, okay? I'll be back soon.”

Through the crackling, Cloud heard what sounded like an 'okay', and said his goodbyes.

“He alright, then?” Zack asked, taking the proffered phone back, eyes still glued to the screen.

“Yeah, I think so. He's at home, at least, so he should be fine... This... This is how it happens then?” Cloud could barely speak past the lump in his throat as he watched the scenes of streets he had walked just a few days ago left in devastation, rescue attempts from the collapsed buildings, and fireman fighting a losing battle against the roaring flames that occupied the city.

“...Yeah. The seals are kind of like barriers. They protect us. Once they're all gone, there's nothing left to protect us, and that's exactly what the Organization are aiming for. They won't stop until they've won, or we stop them first.” There was something in the way he said it that made it clear Zack was unhappy with both options.

The lapsed into silence, words lost on them both as they watched the death toll steadily rise. If Cloud had reached only one certainty that day, it was that he had a decision to make, and he had to make it soon.

 

-

 

“...Shit. Not again,” Roxas murmured, resolutely keeping his eyes on the water beneath him, knowing what he would see if he were to look up. He could still see it reflected in the water's surface though.

“Hello, Roxas,” the shadow-figure greeted, waving cheerfully.

Roxas didn't reply, never did, willing himself to wake up.

He couldn't even remember how long the dreams (nightmares) had been going on now, even though he could remember each one so vividly it was scary. With each one, the shadow spoke more and more, sometimes even holding full conversations, as one-sided as they may be. The scariest thing, however, was the sense of waiting the shadow had. It was definitely waiting for something, and whatever it was, it was getting closer. At first, it had repeatedly told him 'not yet', but now...

“Soon.”

Suddenly right in front of him, and if it had been possible, Roxas could have sworn it was grinning.

 

-

-

-

 

Demyx shrunk down in his seat, a chill running down his spine.

Xemnas was smiling.

“Allow me to apologise for the sudden summons. I know each of you have been very busy. I shan't keep you long.”

Xemnas was in a good mood. A very good mood.

“First things first, I would like to congratulate Zexion on a job well done. Thanks to him, the very first seal has been destroyed. All of you should follow his lead.”

Zexion's face remained blank despite the compliment, a rarity from Xemnas, and no one said anything. Xemnas wouldn't have called them together just to tell them that. The earthquake had been proof enough.

“Now, the reason I've called you all here. As I'm sure Zexion can attest to, Cloud Strife is leaning more and more towards joining them. This is of no consequence to us. The time is nearing, for Roxas to become one of us.”

Demyx glanced sideways, but Axel's face was carefully void of expression.

Xemnas rambled on about something or other for at least another hour, Axel wasn't listening to a single word. After the earthquake had struck, Axel had taken Roxas home, and it was nothing short of awkward. Nothing was said between them, and nothing had been said for a couple of days. He should have been glad. Should have left it as it was. Roxas was essentially handing him a clean breakup on a silver platter. Yet...

“Roxas, it's me. Are you free?”

 

-

 

The sunset was beautiful, the stuff of great portraits, the scene no true romance movie is without, and Roxas wasn't enjoying it at all. For the umpteenth time in the past half hour, he took a quick glance at Axel, but his expression hadn't changed at all. Hadn't changed in the least since Axel first picked him up two hours ago. Without a word of where he was taking him, they drove out of the city centre, then further on to the outskirts, and then completely out of the city itself. Usually Roxas would have demanded to know where they were going, but something was stopping him. It went without saying that something was wrong with Axel, though that was true for the last few days as well.

Roxas bit his lip.

'Oh great. This is the part where he turns out to be some mad axe murderer with a fetish for blonds. Hayner warned me about city folk. Why didn't I listen?'

“...Axel, stop the car.”

Axel jolted, as if he'd forgotten Roxas was there, and for the first time in over an hour of driving, turned to look at him.

“...Why?”

“Because I'm too young to die. Stop the car.”

“Why would you die?”

“Don't ask. Either stop the car or at least tell me where you're kidnapping me to.”

Axel's frown deepened, hands tightening on the wheel.

“Don't really know, yet. Anywhere. As long as it's not Hollow Bastian, it's fine,” he muttered, more to himself than the blond, staring at the road. The uneasy feeling that had been building up in Roxas was smothering now. He'd only been joking about the kidnapping thing...

“...Why can't you stay in Hollow Bastian? Are you in trouble or something?” Axel had never really talked about himself too much, and images of gangs and debt collectors pushing for money flashed across Roxas' mind.

Axel pressed his lips into a tight line.

“Yeah. I'm in huge trouble.”

“...Alright, that's it. Stop the car,” Roxas ordered, unbuckling his seatbelt. Axel gripped the steering-wheel tighter until his knuckles were white.

“No. Put your seatbelt back on,” Axel ordered back, shaking his head. Roxas scowled, and went for the door handle.

“Let's put it this way. I'm getting out of the car, whether you stop it or not,” and he flung the car door open.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Axel stamped down on the brakes, grabbing a handful of the blond's shirt in case he actually decided to act on his sudden suicidal tendencies. Roxas wrenched free from his grip and jumped out of his seat.

Outside, the sky was darkening as the evening drew to a close and night began to fall. He couldn't even see a glimpse of the city anymore. How far away had they gone?

“...Look, I... I'm sorry, okay? I just... I just don't know what to do anymore.” Axel gingerly approached, hands buried in his pockets, eyes cast to the ground. Roxas leaned against the side of the car.

“Axel, you're really freaking me out here. Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help,” Roxas offered with a small smile. They'd only been together for a handful of months, sure, but he'd never seen Axel like this before. So confused, so lost.

Axel tore his eyes from the ground, torn. Roxas waited, nerves rising, as he looked about to tell him, but all he said was, “I can't.”

“I can't help you if you won't even tell me what's going on!” Roxas barked, hands clenching into fists. This would be the perfect time for his secret psychic powers to conveniently awaken.

Axel darted forward, pulling the blond against his chest and burying his head in his shoulder, an awkward position considering the height difference. Roxas was too annoyed by the lack of answers he was receiving to offer any comfort, and was about to shove Axel off of him, when he felt a dampness seeping through his shirt. He was... crying?

“Axel, please, what's wrong?”

Body shaking with silent sobs, Axel clutched at the boy tighter, and the words began to flow as though he couldn't stop them.

“I can't explain- I want to, but I just can't. I don't care if it's fate or whatever, I can't let it happen... You'll think it's stupid, and way too soon, but I... I think I... no, I know that I...”

Roxas stared down at Axel incredulously.

“Axel... are you trying to tell me that you... you love me?”

Axel hesitated, the flood of possible responses he could get passing through his mind, then nodded.

“...Oh... Um, thanks I guess...” Roxas bit his lip, tentatively putting his arms around Axel's shoulders and returning the hug. He was not expecting that. After the way Axel had been acting lately, he'd been expecting to get dumped, not a kind-of confession of love. Which left the question; did he love Axel? Sure, he liked him. He really liked him. He was good-looking, funny, fun to be around, and liked Ansem's movies. Pretty much everything Roxas looked for in a guy. Did he love him though? That was a harder question to answer. He'd never really believed in love at first sight, love was something that happened over a long time. You didn't fall in love, you grew to love someone. Given time, he was pretty sure that, yeah, he'd love Axel, but right then... it was too soon.

“I know it's sudden, and I don't expect you to say it back, b-but... you've gotta come with me. You've just got to. Just for a little while, me and you, as far from the city as we can get,” Axel pleaded, breath fanning across Roxas' neck.

“Axel... You can't expect me to just run away with you, just like that, when you won't even tell me what it is you're so afraid of,” Roxas tried to reason, pulling Axel up a bit to meet his eyes. Night had fallen completely by this point, and their only light was from the headlights, the pale glow giving Axel a sickly look that only doubled Roxas' worry.

“It won't be forever, Roxie, just a little while. Think of it as a vacation or something. Please.” The last word was nothing more than a choked sob, and he descended into tears once again.

It was a well-known fact amongst those who knew him that Roxas didn't handle tears very well. He handled tears just about as well as Axel handled looking after sick people. Considering his options, he decided that slapping him probably wouldn't go down very well, despite Axel most definitely being hysterical. It looked like nothing short of saying he'd run off with him would stop the tears, but he wasn't going to say that, not when he had no intention of doing so. Standing on the middle of the road in the middle of nowhere at night didn't really appeal to him though.

“Axel, look. You obviously aren't thinking straight, and it's getting late. How about you sleep on this whole running away together idea, and if you still feel the same in the morning, we'll talk about it then. We drove past a motel not too long ago. How about it?” Roxas put on his best diplomatic voice, grabbing Axel's hands and pulling him back over to the car. After repeating the same sentence about eight times, it finally seemed to register with the redhead, and he got into the driver's seat.

 

-

 

Axel couldn't really remember who had initiated the whole thing, but found he couldn't really remember much of anything while Roxas' hands were on him. He knew this probably wasn't what the blond had intended to happen when he'd suggested a motel, but he didn't seem likely to put a stop to it any time soon. They'd fooled around a lot, deeper kisses here, daring touches there, but this was different. This was definitely going somewhere, and Axel was very aware of the fact.

The motel was sleazy, not even deserving of a single star, not the type of place he'd imagined their first time together taking place. He'd be loathe to admit it, but in his head there'd been wine and candles, red satin sheets with rose petals strewn around. But, no, instead there was just a bed of questionable cleanliness and a flickering streetlight consecutively blinding him and sending the room into complete darkness.

Yet, as another heated glance was shared between them, and Roxas moaned his name, he found he couldn't care less about the surroundings.

There were so many things to worry about, the impending demise of the earth being pretty high on the list, but all thoughts other than Roxas left his mind as the boy writhed beneath him in pleasure. And when they were lying beside each other later that night, and Roxas smiled that stunning smile, fate would be damned, because Axel was not going to let him go.

 

-

-

-

 

It wasn't even the sobbing that woke him. A feeling of dread had settled in on him earlier that day, for no reason he could really decipher, and refused to leave. It had kept his mind occupied the entire day, killed his appetite, and now it was taking his sleep from him.

Though, Zack decided as he gathered his weeping wife into his arms, it was better that he had been awake.

It took a while to coax anything but heart wrenching tears from her, but when he did, it was only the one word he needed to know, and he was out the door, that dread making way for something much worse.

“R-Roxas!”

 

-

-

-

 

Cloud awoke with a start, a now familiar searing pain in his head. He didn't even stop to think, just leapt from his bed and darted out of the apartment. He knew where to go, had walked the path there many times, and not long after he was standing before the fountain in Radiant Gardens.

He was not alone.

“Hello, Cloud Strife,” the cloaked figure greeted amiably, turning to face him. The hood of his black coat, apparently some kind of uniform among the Organization, fell down to reveal his face, though it was an unfamiliar one.

Not in any sort of mood for chit-chat, Cloud summoned his sword, leaping across the distance between them.

“How rude. You didn't even give me a chance to introduce myself,” the amber-eyed man sighed from behind him as Cloud cut through empty air. Spinning around, the swung the blade again, but the man was gone before he'd even fully turned.

“For the record, my name is Xemnas.”

The man, Xemnas, was now a good distance across the clearing. Cloud scowled, the man hadn't even drew his own weapon yet.

“From your behaviour towards me, is it safe to assume that you have officially become one of The Seals?” he asked conversationally, not at all put out by said behaviour. No, being charged at by a sword-wielding teen was all in a days work for him.

Not answering, Cloud darted towards him once again, hands gripping the bandage-encased hilt tightly. And once again, Xemnas disappeared and reappeared behind him.

“Unfortunately, I am unable to fight you until you state you are with The Seals. Standard protocol, I'm sure you understand.”

Cloud was getting tired of the game of tag, especially when Xemnas kept popping back up right by the fountain. Patience wearing thin, Cloud bit back the many unhelpful responses he wanted to give and gave the one he knew was desired, “Fine! I've joined The Seals!”

 

-

 

It started the same as always. He was kneeling on the water, hoping against hope that he wouldn't fall through, watching the shadow-man warily. The same amount of time as always elapsed before it spoke, and that was when things differed from the norm.

There was always an air of anticipation in the nightmares, and the cryptic one-word answers it would say only heightened that feeling. First it had been 'not yet', then it was 'soon.' Too often for his liking was Roxas fretting over the countdown, and what exactly was being waited upon.

The shadow-man, despite not having any facial features to speak of, always seemed to be grinning. Strange, yes, but Roxas was sure the thing was grinning at him. Tonight, it was positively beaming.

It sauntered towards him, not walked but actually sauntered, and Roxas felt himself crawling backwards, trying to put space between them. As useless an effort as it was, seeing as he'd tried to run from the thing before, but there was never any end to the water, and it only seemed to amuse it.

It stopped before him, crouching down so that if it had eyes, both of theirs would have been on the same level.

Roxas swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He knew what it was going to say. It had been saying the same thing for the past few weeks and it would say the same thing now. It would. It would-

“Now.”

Roxas barely had a chance to curse his luck before the shadow dropped beneath the waters surface, pulling him down with it.

Fear, pure and absolute, thrummed through him as he fought wildly against it's grip. This was different. It hadn't done this since the first dream all those months ago! And there was no Cloud around to wake him up this time! Laughter filled his ears as water filled his lungs. Roxas waited for those fingers to wrap around his throat again, to crush the last gasps of air from him, but they didn't. In fact, the hand gripping his ankle disappeared, and the shadow was no longer with him.

Desperation for air overcoming everything else, Roxas fought against the water to reach the surface. Hope bloomed as the darkness dimmed, but died as he reached the top and found it completely solid.

'Wha-what?! What the hell is this?!'

Hot tears stung the corners of his eyes as he pounded his fists against the surface, his waterlogged clothes not making it an easy chore, but froze suddenly as he looked properly at himself or the first time since going under. It wasn't his hands beating at the barrier above him, but hands of solid black shadow. Looking down with growing disbelief, he didn't see his body but only more shadow.

Laughter rang out again, loud and clear despite the water, drawing his attention above him.

Blue eyes, his eyes, looked down at the shadow-him, shining with mirth. His lips pulled into a sneer, “Now,” before he disappeared from sight completely, leaving Roxas totally alone.

 

-

 

Axel sighed, couldn't wipe the smile from his face as memories of the previous night came rushing back.

Roxas.

Roxas and him.

Roxas and him, together.

Sure, he hadn't agreed to run away with him, but it was definitely a good start.

Consciousness was fully back no matter how much he bid it away, so with another sigh, the redhead sat up and stretched, frowning when his searching hand had found nothing but cold sheets beside him. Cracking an eye open, his guess was confirmed.

He was alone in the bed, and he had been for a while now.

Glancing around the room, he saw his own clothes strewn around haphazardly, but not the blonds. His shoes were gone too.

“...Roxas?” he called, a knot forming in his stomach.

Getting up, he pulled his clothes back on. There wasn't a shower in the room, the motel really earned that one-star rating, so any chance of Roxas hiding away there was quickly banished. He debated just waiting in the room, but his instincts told him to do otherwise, and that growing sense of dread was hard to ignore.

Locking the door of the room, he had to stop himself from sprinting to the reception. He must have looked a mess if the receptionist's expression when he skidded to a stop in front of her was any indication.

“Checking out, sir?” She plastered on her best customer smile, trying not to stare at the hickeys littering the man's neck. She'd seen much worse working in that place, after all, but people usually tried to hide it better.

“Um... yeah, I am. Listen. You seen a guy around? Kinda short, blond hair, blue eyes. You can't really miss him.”

He almost blushed at how pathetic he sounded, the desperation in the question hardly masked at all. Especially when the woman gave him a sympathetic smile, gently touching his arm.

“I have, actually. I think I saw the person you're talking about leave a couple of hours ago. Hitched a ride, in fact. I think he was going down to the city. Y'know, Hollow Bastian. Sorry, sweety.” Poor guy. He wasn't the first one she'd seen subjected to what her and the other girls called a 'shag-and-run.' He seemed hit harder by the news than others before, though. She felt for him, she really did.

“...Right. Well, thanks.” Axel dropped the room keys on the desk and ran out the door to his car. Gripping the steering wheel, he tried to think of something, anything, any explanation for why Roxas would have left apart from the obvious one. Roxas wasn't the type of guy to just sleep with someone and bail the morning after, Roxas would have woken him or at least left a note if something had happened and he really needed to go back to the city, Roxas would never hitch-hike.

Axel got his answer not a millisecond later when he felt it. Xemnas, calling out to them. He could have cried.

 

-

 

Xemnas dodged yet another of Cloud's strikes, growing rather bored with the display. It was obvious the boy was a novice, his moves textbook. He had to give him the benefit of the doubt of course. He was being trained by them, so naturally he would never match up to him, but this was rather pitiful. He himself was unarmed, yet the boy hadn't manage to deal a single blow. Somehow, he was rather glad the boy wasn't one of them. He wasn't worthy of the honour.

“Fight me seriously!” Cloud barked, panting, sweat trickling down his brow. The man clearly wasn't even trying, either to fight him or to even destroy the seal. What the hell was he playing at?

Xemnas said nothing for a moment, before smirking, and glancing behind him. Cloud followed his gaze, blanching when he saw another figure approaching. Back-up?

“Finally. Your real opponent has arrived.”

 

-

 

Naminé bit her lip as her knocking went unanswered. She'd tried calling him, but he wasn't answering. He hadn't been to school even though it had finally reopened, and he'd assured her he would be. She hadn't seen him since before the earthquake. Was he hurt? He'd promised he wasn't, but he could have just been saying that to keep her from worrying. Now he wasn't answering the door.

Wringing her hands, she turned and walked away from the apartment block, unsure of what to do next. All avenues of communication with him were turning out fruitless. She'd even tried calling Axel the night before, but he hadn't answered either.

Fate seemed to decide to throw her a bone, however, as on her way back to her own home, she spotted that familiar head of blond spikes.

“Roxas!” she called, smiling as she ran over to him. She skidded to a halt a few feet away when he turned to look at her, smiling falling away. Something was... odd.

“Oh, hey, Naminé,” he greeted, pleasantly enough. His voice sounded... a little different somehow.

When he smiled at her, goosebumps rose on her arms.

When he took a step towards her, without even realising it, she retreated one back.

'...What's wrong with me? It's just Roxas.'

“Um... where've you been? I've been calling you, like, non-stop all day.” She tried for normalcy, forcing a weak smile to her lips. She couldn't put her finger on it. There was just something different about him, someone almost... wrong.

He laughed softly.

“Sorry about that. I've lost my phone somewhere. I'm sure it'll turn up though.”

A normal enough answer, and it was definitely like Roxas to misplace things, but she was once again unnerved by him. That was when she noticed something definite. His eyes, there was something odd about his eyes. They seemed... duller than usual. Listless, almost. Empty.

“Heh, yeah... Um, are you feeling okay?” As soon as she said it, she wished she hadn't, as something in the air seemed to change. She almost called it tension, but no, it was something more than that.

Roxas took another step towards her, and she couldn't help jumping back, suddenly desperate to keep some sort of distance between them.

“I'm feeling fine. Great, in fact. Better than in a long time. But what about you? You're acting pretty weird, Nam,” Roxas stated, reaching out to grab her wrist, preventing her from moving away any further. Panic started to set in, and suddenly, despite all her searching for him, she wanted nothing more than to be as far away as possible.

“A-Am I? I'm fine, honest. Sorry, but I gotta go. I-I... I promised Mr. Liddell that I'd swing around the gallery and help him clean up. He's got a... thing on tonight, so, y'know. Better get going.” She laughed nervously, an almost hysterical edge to it, trying to pull free of her best friend's grasp, but it was unrelenting.

“Aw, come on, Nam. It's been ages since we last saw each other. I thought we could hang out for a bit. In fact, there was something I wanted to show you. I won't keep you from Liddell too long,” he promised, already pulling her along the pavement with him, her wrist still caught in his vice-like grip no matter how much she tried to pull and twist it free.

 

-

 

“Your real opponent has arrived.”

Cloud literally felt the colour drain from his face as he saw the figure approach.

“P-Please! Let go!” Naminé sobbed as Roxas dragged her along by her hair, hand fisted in the golden locks. Glancing down at her tear-sodden face, he flung her away from him. She landed in a heap on the floor.

Cloud watched on in confusion, barely registering when Xemnas disappeared and didn't reappear once again. He glanced at his little brother, and almost flinched at the coldness he saw in those eyes. No, that wasn't right. Roxas never looked at anyone like that, no matter what they did. He didn't have it in him to look at someone like that.

With a heart-wrenching sob, Naminé stumbled to her feet, and began to run to Cloud.

“Cloud! T-There's something wrong with him! I-It can't be Ro-”

He watched on in horror as the words suddenly ceased, her legs jarring and failing beneath her, the only thing keeping her upright being the hand thrust completely through her chest. He could see it, Roxas standing behind her, his hand in front of her, clutching her heart. Blood spilled across her lips, the life seeping from her body instantly as her heart was torn out of her chest, her favourite white dress forever stained crimson.

'N-No... this isn't right. Is this another of those nightmares or something? 'Cause this would never happen...'

Roxas pulled his hand back through her back, tossing the limp body to the ground without even a glance, staring completely transfixed at the heart in his hand.

“R-Roxas...” Cloud barely realised he'd said it, but the younger blond tore his eyes away from the organ, and actually smiled.

“Roxas doesn't exist anymore.”

 

-

 

Axel growled, kicking the wheel of his dead car, before abandoning it in the middle of the road and sprinting towards the place on foot. It might not be too late. If he could just get there in time, take Roxas away from the Organization and The Seals and Hollow Bastian, maybe he could get him back.

Lungs burning, feet thudding loudly against the pavement, he clung to that futile hope. The rational voice in his head told him to just stop. To turn around, walk away and forget about everything. It was over, and he had been stupid to think he could fight fate.

His heart told that voice it could burn in hell. There was no way this was it. Life just couldn't be that cruel, it just couldn't.

 

-

 

Cloud bit back a whimper as he crashed into the ground again, the whole world tilting dangerously as he tried to find his feet.

“Roxas, sto-”

“I've told you. Roxas is gone,” the other stated, delivering yet another unrestrained blow to the stomach with his weapon. Cloud had been thrown off when it had looked like Sora and Riku's, but that apparently meant nothing. Roxas had a keyblade, yes, but it was being used against him mercilessly.

“Roxas never existed, really. This body was born because you were born. It was always your fate to choose whether you would join The Organization or The Seals, so it was only natural that there was one to fill the vacant space. It was odd that the vessel ended up forming a personality, I'll give you that, but it means nothing now. That personality is gone, and this body is mine.” He grinned widely, cracking Cloud across the head with the keyblade.

Cloud fell to the ground, gasping for air and seeing stars. He knew he should summon his sword, at least defend himself a little, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Using a weapon against his own brother? Sure, he'd never win Big Brother Of The Year, but he still couldn't do that!

“When you think about it, this is really all your fault. After all, if you'd chosen to join The Organization, then Roxas' self would have remained in tact. He probably would have agreed with their ideals, you see, but to become one of The Organization, the slate had to be wiped clean. Yeah, it really is all. Your. Fault.”

He punctuated each word with another stab at the floored blond, laughing softly when he coughed up blood. Soon enough, battering the unresponsive Cloud grew tedious, and so he rose the keyblade to deliver a fatal blow to end it.

Just before the sharp side of the keyblade met with Cloud's head, 'Roxas' was flung back, catching his fall a few feet away.

“Cloud!” Tifa cried, darting past Sephiroth and Barrett to the unconscious blond.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the boy across from him, daring him to attack, but another joined the fray.

“I think that's more than enough, Thirteen,” Xemnas announced, placing a restraining hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Without another word, the two left, disappearing from the clearing without a trace.

Axel watched them go from across the clearing, too frozen to feel anything.

 

-

-

-

 

 _Naminé Marlow_

 _1994-2010_

 _Beloved daughter and friend_

 _Always in our thoughts, forever in our hearts_

 

Lilies had been her favourite, Cloud had said, so that was what Aerith had plucked from her garden. Pure white, her favourite colour. Just like a blank canvas, she'd always said.

Aerith laid the flowers down beside the headstone, clutching the hand in hers in comfort. Zack attempted a smile, but failed.

“...If I'd just found him, Aerith. If I'd just found him, this never would have happened.” He'd said the same thing again and again since that day, so sure that if he'd found Roxas in time, he would have been able to change things. He was taking the entire burden of her death on to himself, and it killed Aerith to watch him do it.

Tightening her grip on his hand, she repeated what had become her mantra lately, “Just like the rest of us, her fate and Roxas' were both foreordained. There was nothing anyone could do. Not me, not Cloud, not you. We can't fight it, Zack. You just can't fight destiny.”

 

-

-

-

 

 _“Their fate was foreordained.”_

 

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format kept messing up posting this part. Sorry if it comes out weirdly, I'll try and fix it later.

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece, think I wrote it last year, but wanted to figure out how AO3 works.
> 
> All the end of the world stuff based loosely around the plot of X/1999, the manga series by CLAMP. The names of Ansem's movies are all Kindgom Hearts/FFVII fanfics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
